The Masterpiece
by CalliL13
Summary: 1000 years ago, he broke her heart. Now, honey is home, and there is hell to pay. Klaus/OC I do not own any of the content affiliated with the Originals or Vampire Diaries series, just my own characters.
1. Chapter 01

I do not remember my mother.

She died just after my birth. Esther, the woman who took me in, told me about my mother when I was old enough. She had been beautiful, with chestnut locks and green eyes. Had but my eyes and hair matched hers in coloring, we could have been twins.

My mother had been a witch, although not a very strong one. If she had been stronger, she could have survived. But if she had survived, I would not have met the family whom I loved so deeply. Maybe that made me a horrible daughter, to rejoice in the death of my mother so I could become family to others.

I was only a few months old when my new family decided to leave for the New World. Finn and I were the only children at the time, although Esther was heavily pregnant with Elijah. He was born soon after we arrived, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik quickly following in succession.

I remember when we were younger, we would all get along for the most part. I doted on Rebekah, as she was my only sister, and she looked up to me. Elijah and I were the fastest of friends and even Finn enjoyed my company somewhat. Rebekah and Kol were very mischievous, but they often bothered me less than the others because I was Rebekah's favorite, aside from Henrik. Henrik, the baby of the family, was everyone's favorite. He even managed to break through Mikael's cold exterior. Niklaus, however, was not so lucky. His father despised him, constantly taunting him and calling him weak.

Mikael seemed to despise all of us at points, although Niklaus received the brunt of his father's hate. I was Mikael's second least favorite, although he told me before that he disliked me because I was not his own and that I was trying to replace his Freya. I never received the physical abuse given to Niklaus, but Mikael was not above verbally abusing me. The only one to constantly remind me that I was not worthless was Elijah. I do not know if I could have survived all those years without Elijah's support. I doubt Niklaus could have either.

Esther had noticed how close Elijah and I had been for a while. She had spoken to me on many occasions about marriage, hinting that Elijah and I could make a good pairing. I continually told her that Elijah was no more to me than a best friend. Besides, he was in love with another, as was Niklaus. Tatia, the most beautiful girl in the village according to most, had both young men wrapped around her finger. I disliked how she strung them both along, but I also resolved to keep my peace. If Niklaus and Elijah did nothing to prompt her to make a decision between them, then it was not my place to either.

I thought back to that night, when everything began to set me on this course my life had taken. It has been one thousand years, but everything was still as vivid as the day it occurred.

 ** _Samhain, 1001 A.D._**

"Sister, would you care to join the dance?" Finn's voice cut through my thoughts. I smiled at my older adoptive brother before taking his hand and allowing him to lead me closer to the bonfire. My siblings may have believed Finn to be dull, but he did have a fun streak when you brought it out in him. Luckily, I was very skilled at bringing out his happier side.

We danced in time to the lively music, holding hands and laughing. Esther stood off to the side, helping the other women clean up after the meal. I should be helping her, but when I had offered, she had sent me off to enjoy myself, telling me I would only be young for so long. She smiled as she watched Finn and I before her gaze shifted to the side and her smile fell. Finn and I followed her eyes to see Niklaus dancing with Tatia. We watched as she paused and smiled in Elijah's direction before Niklaus grabbed her hand and drew her attention back to him. He lifted his mask so he could look into her eyes before placing a quick and chaste kiss on her lips. They separated moments later, Tatia blushing and looking at the ground while Niklaus grinned his dimpled smile. He grabbed her, pulling her close again, but her attention was distracted by Elijah leaving, a hurt expression tinging his features. I felt for my friend. The girl he loved seemed to have chosen his younger brother over him. Surprisingly, however, Tatia excused herself from Niklaus' side before going after Elijah.

"And just when we thought the girl had finally made her decision about which of my brother's she fancies," Finn said, shaking his head.

"Come, let us enjoy ourselves tonight," I said. "We need not concern ourselves with the drama of their love lives."

"Well, dear sister, you may want to concern yourself. You know how Mother has been wanting you to marry Elijah for a while, correct?" I nodded, listening attentively. "Well it seems she and Father may have decided that you shall be married to whichever of my brother's Tatia does not choose. Mother wants to keep you in the family, and if you marry one of my brother's, you shall be our real sister."

I sighed, gripping Finn's hand tighter. "If Esther and Mikael want me to marry one of your brother's, than I will. I would not be alive without them and I owe them my obedience. Although I do wish they would allow me to find someone of my own that I love."

"Lisette, I know you want to find love, but you are way beyond the marrying age. You are nearly four and twenty! You could have found love and birthed many children by now, if you had just settled down when you were asked all those years ago!"

I dropped Finn's hand, stilling our dance as others continued to frolic around us. "I refused Adam's proposal for good reason. He was abusive and I did not want to live in that environment for the rest of my life, nor bring children into that kind of torment. I shall see you later, brother. Thank you for informing me of Esther and Mikael's plans. It gives me some things to think about." With that, I turned away from Finn and walked over towards my adoptive mother.

She looked at my expression once before sighing. "I assume Finn has told you what I asked him not to," she said.

"You mean about me marrying the loser of Tatia's love contest? Yes, I heard," I responded in a put off tone.

"Now, Lisette, do not think of it that way."

"And how am I supposed to think of it? You and Mikael are so afraid of losing me from your family that you are going to make me marry one of your sons. They are like my brothers! And while I am sure I could grow to love either of them as more over time, it is such an odd thought!"

"Lisette, we do not want you to marry one of them because we are afraid to lose you. We want you to marry one of them so that you can be part of our family, in life and in name."

I sighed tiredly. "As I told Finn, I will go along with this because I owe you and Mikael my life. But be reminded, I will not be very happy about it."

"We shall take that into consideration," Esther said. "Now, off you go. Enjoy the rest of the night. I spoke with Tatia and she has told me she will chose either Elijah or Niklaus tonight, so we shall know by tomorrow which of them you are to marry. Then you two shall be joined in a month's time."

I walked away, frustration boiling inside me. How I wished I could make Esther understand!

"Are you alright. Lissi?" A voice asked, grabbing my wrist. I pasted a smile on my face as I turned to the man who had grabbed me.

"Of course, Nik, I am perfectly fine."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You do not look it."

I felt the smile slip off of my face. "I guess you are right, Niklaus. Something is bothering me, but it is not important."

"Of course it is important, dear Lisette. If something troubles you, you must tell me and then Elijah and I shall vanquish it for you."

I laughed lightly at his chivalrous attitude. "Well, if you must know, Esther and I got in a disagreement."

"Shocking," he said in a smart tone. I shot him a look. "I only mean to say that you and mother never fight," he said in a playfully defensive tone. "I am surprised the two of you would have a disagreement."

"Yes, well she is trying to control my future again."

'Yes, Mother does have a bad habit of putting her nose where it is not always welcome," Nik responded. "I love her dearly, but she also has an intense desire to always be in control of every situation."

"Exactly," I muttered. "Anyways, you and Elijah won't have to wait long to find out what Esther and I were arguing about. You two will hear about it tomorrow when a decision is made."

"And what decision is that, dear Lisette?"

"One you shall have to wait to find out, dear Niklaus," I said mockingly. His smile disappeared, showing irritation, but I just laughed before kissing him on the forehead.

"I am exhausted from the events of the past two days have exhausted me. The sun has set some time ago, and we should be safe from the creatures lurking in the dark for one more year. I believe I shall retire now. Good night, Niklaus."

"Good night, Lisette. Sweet dreams." He pressed a kiss to my head as well before I stood up and walked back to our family home. I changed into my sleeping shift before laying down on the straw mat that Rebekah and I shared. I let out a long breath, trying to calm my nerves. Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

*Time Skip*

I woke up the next morning when the sun rose like I always do. I gently roused Rebekah next to me and she she sat up tiredly with a displeased expression on her face. She did not enjoy our early morning chores.

I've never minded the early rising or the work. It's a good way to loosen any stiff muscles from sleep and get your blood circulating. We dressed quickly in our day wear before heading outside into the crisp morning chill. I pulled my cloak around me tighter before grabbing two of the four buckets outside the door, leaving the other two for Rebekah. I heard her trudging tiredly behind me as I led the way down to the river, breathing deeply to fill my lungs with the cool autumn air. I felt alive.

A sudden wave of dread hit me. I would be finding out my future today and who I was to spend the rest of my life with. A heavy weight settled on my heart, almost as heavy as the buckets full of water we were lugging back home from the river. We set three of them outside of our house when we got back like we did every morning, making sure to keep them in an area that would be shaded all day to preserve a little bit of the water's coolness. It would be used for drinks periodically throughout the day. The last bucket was brought inside to Esther, who was already awake and pulling out supplies to make breakfast. Niklaus and Elijah were getting around now, Henrik, Kol and Mikael still dead to the world. Finn was, as always, at Esther's side, helping her rebuild the fire.

While Esther began making the porridge, Rebekah and I headed out to the hen house to get the eggs and tend to the hens while Elijah and Niklaus fed the other livestock. Rebekah picked up the dozen or so eggs that had been laid while I scattered grain about the enclosure, guarding my nose against the reek of the fowl.

Kol, Henrik, and Mikael were awake by the time were returned. Mikael sat in his chair by the table, sharpening his knife. He was planning on slaughtering two of the older hens today for our dinner. Henrik was to help him, which explained why the youngest Mikaelson sat beside his father at the table, also touching up the blade of his weapon. Kol placed out the bowls at the table, the shallow cups and silverware resting beside them. Finn followed behind him with the bucket of water and a ladle, filling the cups with water. Breakfast was always my favorite part of the day, especially during autumn because the water was cold in the mornings but not yet frozen. It sadly cooled down a lot during the course of the day.

We older children set to making our beds as Esther began to ladle our breakfast into our bowls. We were all used to our morning routine, smoothing over any small differences with well practised grace. After I helped Kol straighten out the wrinkles of his and Henrik's bedcovers (Mikael disapproved of disorder) we all went to our assigned places at the table. Esther prayed to the ancestors while Mikael scowled at the wooden table. All was normal and good. But I knew this familiar feeling of contentment would not last. Later, my life and the life of either Elijah or Niklaus would be shattered by the announcement of our betrothal. I felt the anxiety eating my insides. My churning stomach would have stopped me from eating, but Mikael had a rule that if you did not finish everything at breakfast, you did not eat again until dinner time.

We ate in silence as usual. Afterwards, Rebekah and I helped Esther clean up while Mikael took the boys off to help around outside. I could hear the heavy _thud_ and _crack_ of wood splitting as an axe cut through it, so I knew at least one of the was chopping wood. That is good, because we have been running low. Rebekah and I laughed softly as we joked around and washed the dishes, Esther smiling softly at our antics while shaking her head.

We continued on with other chores around the home, right up until lunch time when Esther looked at me with a serious expression. "Rebekah, darling, why don't you go outside and make sure your brothers stay out of trouble. Your father, Lisette, Niklaus, Elijah, and I need to have a private discussion." Rebekah nodded obediently, although confusion marred her gaze when our eyes met. I gave her a tight lipped smile before nodding to reassure her I knew what was going on and that I would be fine.

She returned the smile before walking out the door, Esther following behind to fetch Niklaus and Elijah. I sat alone in the house that had been my home for the past three and twenty years. In less than a month, I would be leaving it, along with my new husband, whichever brother that may be, and moving into our own home to start our own family. I breathed deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm my racing heart. I could do this. I could make it through this. Regardless of whom I ended up betrothed to, I knew both Elijah and Niklaus were honorable men and would do right by me. That did help still my fears somewhat, although they still festered beneath the surface under my now collected facade.

The door opened and I looked up to see Elijah and Niklaus file into the room with blank expressions on their faces, although confusion was clear in their eyes. They each took a seat on either side of me while their parents took the chairs across from us.

"Now that we are all together in privacy, it is time for us to have a serious discussion about the future. You two have both been chasing after Tatia for nearly a year now, and she informed me last night that she has chosen who it is that shall be allowed to court her." Both men on either side of me held their breaths in anticipation, although Elijah seemed less anxious about the situation than Niklaus.

"Elijah, you have won Tatia's heart," Esther said swiftly, preferring to rip the bandage right off the wound and get it over with quick. Elijah relaxed, but Niklaus paled beside me, his face growing lighter as he realized what had happened. His fists clenched tightly beneath the table and I discreetly reached over and placed my hand over his, feeling the tension ease slightly beneath my touch. I could still sense his anguish however.

"This brings us to Lisette's presence here." At Esther's words, both brother's directed their attention to me. I felt my breath catch as I waited for Esther to explain. "Because Lisette is far beyond a normal marrying age, it is not likely that many other men will want her now that she is getting older. Mikael and I are concerned about her future and want to make sure that she remains protected in the future, which is why she will be marrying Niklaus."

"What?!" Niklaus roared, leaping to his feet and glowering angrily in his parent's direction. He ripped his hand away from mine as he did so. I folded it gently into my lap, trying not to feel the hurt from this rejection. I knew he loved Tatia and probably always would, but it hurt to know that he didn't even seem to care about me in the slightest. "She is my sister!" Niklaus shouted, oblivious to my distress.

"Sit down, _boy_ ," Mikael snarled, causing Niklaus to get a hold over his temper and sink back into his chair, boring holes into the table with his heated gaze. "Lisette is not your sister by birth, which makes it perfectly acceptable for you to wed her. I don't care if you never love her, you will marry her, you will care for her, and you will ensure that our family name continues. Is that understood?" I cringed at the reference to children. I hadn't really put much thought into that yet.

"Yes," Niklaus bit out.

"Yes _what_?" Mikael hissed.

"Yes sir," Niklaus ground out, his teeth clenched to contain his anger.

"We will leave you two to discuss your future together," Esther said as she stood from her chair. "Elijah, come," she ordered, and he followed her out the door, soon followed by Mikael, who didn't leave before threatening Niklaus with bodily harm if he destroyed anything in the house out of rage. It could always be arranged that I married Finn or Kol, he had said, hinting at an ominous threat.

I closed my eyes as Mikael's footsteps advanced towards the door, the resounding _thud_ of the shutting door echoing through my very soul. It was just us now. This should be interesting.

* * *

 **Hopefully you've enjoyed the first chapter of my first story! Updates should be fairly regular and I do have about 10 other chapters written so far, so I will hopefully stay on top of updates! *fingers crossed* Thank you so much for reading!**

 **~Calli**


	2. Chapter 02

A silence settled the room, punctuated only by my soft breathing and Niklaus' angry huffing. My eyes followed him as he paced back and forth over the floor quickly, trying to calm himself.

After a few minutes of this, I decided to break the silence. "You are going to wear a hole in the floor of you keep pacing like that," I said in a low tone.

Niklaus paused before whirling on his heels to face me, pointing a finger at me accusingly. His lips were drawn together and his eyes flashed with anger, although I could see a hint of fear running underneath them, even as he tried to hide it. "I do not need your back talk right now, Lisette!" He said forcefully, his voice full of frustration.

"I am just as much a victim of this as you are, so do not go pointing fingers around, Niklaus Mikaelson!" I fired back as I stood from my seat, walking around the table to stand in front of him.

"Well if you had just married Adam when he'd asked you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He shouted angrily, stepping closer to tower over me in an attempt to intimidate me. But if he thought I was going to back down he had another thing coming.

" _Do_. _Not_. _Threaten_. _Me_." I spoke clearly, stepping closer to him as well, my eyes narrowed dangerously as I poked my finger into his chest. We held eye contact for a moment before he exhaled and stepped back.

"I apologize," he said softly, his voice sounding sincere but still holding frustration.

"You are forgiven," I replied. "Now, take a seat."

We both pulled out a chair reluctantly before turning to face each other. "I did not marry Adam because he was not a good man. He showed it to me, and your mother knew it. She forbade me to marry him, not that I had any inclination to after he hit me a few times throughout the course of our courting." I saw Niklaus' jaw tighten. Although he may not love me romantically, I knew we loved each other as friends and he had sworn to protect me always when we were younger. "Esther knows that you and Elijah are good men. That is the reason that Tatia was so indecisive over you two." I saw Niklaus' jaw tense up at the mention of the woman who had chosen his brother over him. Admittedly, probably not the best way I could have phrased that. "It was wrong of her to string you and Elijah along for nearly a year, because inevitably, one of you would get hurt. I know that you love her, and I am not asking you to stop loving her. But you must move on at some point, Niklaus. Not right away, but some day it will hurt less and you may find happiness again, in other things. And if you never love me, that is fine. I will not pressure you into feeling romantically towards me. I am perfectly fine if we remain friends, even if it's for the rest of our lives."

Niklaus sighed, placing his head into his hands. "Alright," he said after a few minutes up silence. He brushed his long hair back out of his eyes. "If I must marry anyone, I would rather it be a friend than an stranger." He reached out and took my hand, holding it loosely between us. "I promise that I will care for you and our family if we have one as a proper husband should, even if we never feel romantic love for one another."

"Thank you, Niklaus," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Now, let us go tell your parents about the decision we have made."

We stood up, letting our hands drop as we did before making our way to the door. Niklaus held it open, allowing me to step out into the afternoon sunlight before following close behind. We walked side by side over to where Mikael and Esther sat, speaking softly. They looked up as we approached.

"We have decided that we will accept your proposed betrothal," Niklaus announced as soon as their attention settled on us.

Mikael scoffed. "You did not have any cho-"

"We are glad you have come to terms with our plans for the two of you," Esther cut in, trying to smooth the situation over slightly. Other than a tightly clenched jaw, Niklaus gave no reaction to his father's rude remark. That showed a lot of personal growth for him. "Now come," Esther said. "We must tell your siblings of the news. Will you two go and fetch them?" She told us where they would be right now.

Niklaus and I nodded before heading off to gather our siblings. "You go find Finn, Rebekah and Kol," I told him. "I shall fetch Elijah and Henrik." Niklaus nodded, a slight relief showing in his eyes at not having to speak with Elijah at the moment. So while Niklaus headed off towards the river, I went in the opposite direction towards the animal pens where Elijah and Henrik were repairing the fences. I could see their figures off in the distance, bent over as they pulled the bars into place. As I got closer, I could pick up snippets of Elijah's calm voice explaining to Henrik how to bind the ropes together tightly to hold up the fence. Elijah looked up when he heard my footsteps, pausing what he and Henrik had been doing.

"Lisette," he said in a pleasant tone, although there was an underlying tone of uncertainty. He was probably worried that I would be angry with him because I had to marry Niklaus. It wasn't logical though, because Tatia, Esther, and Mikael made the choice, not him. I gave him a small smile and saw him relax slightly at the signal that I wasn't angry with him.

"Esther would like us all to gather at home. She and Mikael have something to speak with us about," I told them. Elijah nodded before motioning for his little brother to go on ahead.

"I just need to put these tools away quickly, Henrik. Go on and tell Mother we shall be there momentarily." Henrik nodded before bounding off.

"What happened?" Elijah asked the moment Henrik was out of earshot. He quickly started carrying the tools to the barn as I followed along with him.

"We talked. I convinced Niklaus to accept our engagement. He is not happy with it, I can tell, but he knows better than to argue. I believe he just needed a way to voice his frustration at the situation and a moment to process his thoughts before he could accept that we really have no choice in the matter."

"I am sorry that you have to get married without your consent," Elijah said, his voice sorrowful and apologetic as we made our way back towards our home.

"It is alright, Elijah. You have no control in this situation either. I do not think Niklaus and I will have a bad life together either. He is a relatively good man, hard headed at times, but I can deal with that. We get along and while it may be uncomfortable at first due to certain circumstances required by marriage, I believe we can get beyond the discomfort and have a productive life together."

"You are being very diplomatic about this. I thought you would be more upset."

"I am upset that Mikael and Esther are taking away my choice, but I also know they are doing this because they care about me. I am getting older now and it is true that I should have married long ago. Most men would not want me now, due to my age. Really, it is a bit of a blessing. At least I will have someone to take care of me now when your parents pass on."

"Well, just let me know if he ever hurts you. I will not hesitate to protect you, even if it is from my own brother. You are like a sister to me, and I care greatly for your well-being."

"Thank you, Elijah," I said, giving him a small smile. "I do not think Niklaus will ever harm me, though. He has experienced enough hurt from your father that he knows the effect it has on others. Now, we must hurry. Mikael does not like to be kept waiting, as you well know."

We hurried back to our home, receiving a scathing remark from Mikael about our tardiness before we took our seats around the table. "Now that our whole family is here," Mikael began, shooting a look at Elijah and me, "we can begin. The reason your mother and I have called you is to inform you all of the upcoming marriage between your brother, Niklaus, and your adopted sister, Lisette." My siblings eyes widened in shock, but they did not say a word. We all knew better than to interrupt Mikael. "Tatia has chosen Elijah over Niklaus and it is his duty now to marry Lisette because he was not good enough for Tatia." I cringed internally, at the insult to both Niklaus and myself. We were not second best! Mikael just enjoyed rubbing salt onto fresh wounds. To his credit, Niklaus did not even flinch at the harsh accusation.

"The wedding will be just after the next full moon. It will be a celebration of sorts, for another moon we have survived away from the beasts that roam about our homes on those nights," Esther said in her eternally calm tone.

I felt shock fill me. That was less than a fortnight away! In two weeks time, I would be Niklaus' wife! I let out a deep breath, Niklaus' hand finding mine underneath the table. I believe he was reeling a bit from the shock as well.

"Now that that is over with, get back to your chores," Mikael ordered, effectively dismissing us. I followed Rebekah out of the house and helped her pick up the two baskets filled with our family's clothing. We walked down to the river in silence, each of us carrying a basket on our hip. It wasn't until I started scrubbing the first shirt against a rock after covering it liberally with lye soap that Rebekah spoke.

"Are you really going to marry Nik?"

"Apparently," I said, not looking up from my task.

"You're marrying Nik?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, Rebekah. I am marrying Niklaus. Tatia chose Elijah and Esther and Mikael decided a few months ago that whoever she didn't chose would have to marry me if I was not betrothed before then. Not that anyone would want me anyways, after I turned down Adam. He was, after all, the most sought after man in the village, and if he did not want me, why would anyone else?"

"You are not worthless, if that is what you are insinuating," Rebekah said with adamancy in her tone. "Adam did not deserve you, that is all. If the rest of the people is this village are too dumb to see it, then they have no idea what they are missing. Honestly, you are probably even too good for Nik," she said in a teasing tone, making me smile and roll my eyes.

"You never fail to cheer me up, Bekah," I said with a smirk. "Also, between the two of us, I agree about me being too good for Niklaus," I joked. We spent the rest of our time by the river finishing the washing and making jokes at the expense of her brothers.

*Time Skip*

On the night before our wedding, I lay awake on my pallet all through the night. I could hear Niklaus across the room shifting around as well. It seems I was not the only one who could not sleep.

I must have dozed off in the early hours of the morning, because I was pulled out of the blissful darkness I had finally reached by Rebekah shaking my shoulder gently. We went about our normal morning routine before Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik took Niklaus to our future home which they had just finished building to get him ready. Mikael went out to the pasture to slaughter two calves and a lamb for tonight as our wedding offerings and then meal. The boys would help him begin cooking them as soon as they finished with Niklaus.

Esther and Rebekah quickly started to get me ready. They filled the small tub we had, which we normally only used for baths in winter, with warm water before Esther dropped a few herbs and flowers into the water, causing a pleasant scent to roll out of the tub. They bathed me thoroughly, rubbing sweetly scented soap through my hair and brushing it out slowly as it dried. Esther helped me spread a moisturizing tonic over every inch of my body before she and Rebekah helped me into my dress.

It was created out of white fabric, made from the wool of two of our sheep. There were green dyed threads stitched throughout, the color representing fertility and life. Rebekah helped loosely pull back my long hair, pinning it in place with one of Esther's hair pins that she was giving to me as a wedding gift. Esther put small braids into my hair underneath my natural curls before she placed a delicate flower crown on my head. After that they tied a white ribbon to left wrist and green one to my right.

"Do you have your gift for Niklaus?" Esther asked me when they had finished preparing me. I nodded assuring her that I had already had Rebekah take it to my new home and hide it where I could fetch it later.

"Do you have the ring?" Esther asked Rebekah, who assured her mother that it was in her possession. Esther smiled at her daughter before placing a kiss on her head and sending her out to where the ceremony would take place to await my arrival. After Rebekah had left, my adoptive mother turned to me, a tender expression on her face. "I am proud of you, my dear girl," she said, pulling me into a tight hug and placing a kiss on my forehead like she had done with Rebekah. "Now, let us go and meet your groom."

We exited the building that I could no longer call my home and made our way to the clearing in the woods where marriages tended to take place in our village. There were not many people in attendance, just our immediate family and some close friends. Weddings are intimate affairs and do not require a vast number of people to witness them. Our neighbors were invited to the wedding feast, however. The women of the village had been preparing the meal all day. It would be a grand affair.

Esther led me through the forest and paused just out of view of the clearing where Mikael stood waiting for us. She quickly tied the white ribbon attached to my wrist around his before placing our hands in each others and making her way into the clearing. I stood uncomfortably beside Mikael until the witch who was marrying us, Ayana, began chanting, which was our signal to walk into the clearing. We walked quickly down the aisle formed by our family and friend up to where Niklaus and Elijah stood with Rebekah across the way from them, avoiding the unlit brazier that stood in between Ayana and the crowd. When we reached Ayana, she untied Mikael's wrist from my own, leaving the ribbon with me before allowing him to leave me at the front so he could go stand beside his wife. Rebekah gave me a small smile of reassurance before I turned my focus to Ayana as she began the ceremony.

There was a lot of waving of herbs and muttering of spells before we got to the part about vows. In short, Niklaus vowed to take me into his home and care for me always, protecting me and our children from harm, as well as staying loyal to me until death parted us. I vowed to care for the needs of my husband and my children, and to stay true to my husband and our marriage vows until we were parted by death. After that we exchange rings, which had been made by the village ironworker. They were beautiful bands, carved with norse runes and designs, though mine was much thinner and more delicate than Niklaus'. We repeated the words, "With this ring, I bind myself to thee," upon Ayana's instruction as we placed them upon each other.

After this was done, we turned back to face Ayana. She muttered a few words under her breath before I felt the intense heat of a fire ignite magically in the metal basin behind me. Ignoring the increasing warmth, I held out my left wrist, which had the white ribbon tied around it still. Ayana deftly unwound the knot and held it up for all to see. "The white symbolizes the protection and care of the father." She handed the ribbon to Niklaus who tossed it into the burning brazier that stood in front of us. "With the burning of the white ribbon by the groom's hand, the bride is released from the protection of her father."

Reaching out, she took the red ribbon around Niklaus' left wrist and used it to bind his wrist tightly to my right wrist, creating an intricate ribbon pattern. "The red symbolizes the love and protection of the husband as he takes this woman as his own." She took the green ribbon on my wrist and wound it around the red ribbon already connecting our wrists, symbolically binding us together forever. "The green symbolizes the care and vitality the wife will bring as she takes this man as her own." She smiled at us and with our bound hand intertwined, we turned to face the small gathering. "By the power of the ancestors, I present these two as husband and wife."

Our audience let out a polite smattering of claps, with the exception of Kol, who let out loud hoots which were promptly silenced when Mikael smacked him on the back of the head. Kol pouted before clapping politely with the rest of the assembled guests.

"Let us feast in celebration," Mikael announced, holding his arms aloft towards the crowd. A loud cheer went up and everyone in the clearing made their way towards the village center where the feast was assembled. A large cheer greeted us as Niklaus and I came into view, some of the men in the village hollering drunkenly, even though the sun had not yet set.

The night passed with much eating, drinking, and dancing. Our wrists were bound together the whole time, which made it increasingly difficult to eat with my weaker hand as I got progressively more tipsy. When the crescent moon was high overhead in the sky, the guests decided it was time for Niklaus and I to retire to our new home. Elijah, whom Niklaus had made peace with over Tatia, cut the ribbons binding our wrists before he, Finn, Kol, and Henrik picked me up and carried me towards Niklaus' and my new home. Four women, two of whom were Esther and Rebekah, carried Niklaus. We were chased from the area by the crass cheers of our party guests.

When we reached our small home, our bearers deposited us outside the doorway. Niklaus took my hand and guided me through the doorway before we were followed inside by Elijah and Rebekah. They watched as we got into our bed, still fully clothed. It was the final stage of our wedding and proved in front of witness' that we planned to consummate our marriage. Before they left, they quietly offered their congratulations, before heading for the door. _Good luck_ Rebekah mouthed to me as she and Elijah retreated from our home.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before I decided to break the silence. "So, what is your opinion on getting incredibly drunk before we do this?" I asked, nerves clear in my voice.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Niklaus responded. "But first we must exchange our first gifts as husband and wife. Shall I go first?"

"That is fine with me," I responded. "I will get some alcohol while you get your gift."

I rummaged through the pantry, eventually coming up with a large bottle of mead. I grabbed two glasses before making my way back to the table where Niklaus sat. I filled the glasses to the brim before sitting down next to Nik.

"Alright, well I made this for you," Niklaus said, handing me a long necklace. "I found the stones and shaped them before polishing them up and stringing them together. The stone pendant is from the river, in the spot where we used to swim as children." I smiled, looking at the multi-colored stone beads which blended perfectly with the large stone hanging on the end. Smaller black beads covered the leather cord farther up the necklace, continuing the elegant yet rough style of the strand.

"Thank you, Niklaus. It is beautiful!" He smiled proudly, his eyes lighting up. "Now for your gift," I said, picking up the necklace I had made for him and handing it to him happily. His grin expanded as he felt the smoothly shaped stones that I had polished to a gleam. Holding up the metal pendant, he began to examine it closer, admiring the nordic carving in the crescent shaped charm. "I know how much you enjoy the moon, and since our wedding night is on a crescent moon, I thought it could maybe bring you hope and luck in the future," I explained.

"It is truly exquisite. Thank you, Lisette, for this lovely wedding gift." I smiled, glad that he enjoyed it.

We spent the next hour or two making idle chat and drinking to take away the nervousness and discomfort we felt about having to consummate our marriage on our wedding night, as was demanded by tradition. They do not call alcohol "liquid courage" for nothing. It was not until we were drunk to the point where we were sure to have blurred memories of the night, that we collapsed into our bed and shared our first night as husband and wife.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Feel free to vote, add to your library, and let me know in the comments what you thought! Updates will be posted regularly every Saturday.

~Calli


	3. Chapter 03

After our wedding, Niklaus and I grew closer. We had not indulged in each other's company since our wedding night, and we planned to keep it that way for a while, until we were more sure of our feelings towards each other. At the moment, that sort of relationship with Niklaus just seemed nauseating to me. He was still too much like the brother I had grown up with for me to consider him in a romantic light.

We had been married for about three weeks when I began to suspect that a change was fast approaching. I had been feeling off, especially in the mornings when I wanted to expel all the contents of my stomach due to the nausea. My body was also experiencing changes, like most women did during the early stages of pregnancy. I decided to look through my mother's grimoire to find a spell to check for certain. I may not be a very strong witch, but I did have the ability to perform smaller spells like this one.

I followed the directions of the spell, muttering incantations and checking constantly to ensure that I was doing it correctly. In the end, I received the answer I had been looking for. I was with child.

Anxiety filled me at the thought. I was old enough to have children of course, but having a child with a husband whom I did not even love felt wrong to me. I know Niklaus would love the child, it was his own flesh and blood after all, but I could not help the feeling of apprehension building inside of me. I decided that for now, I would keep this secret to myself. After all, not all women were lucky enough to carry their child until its birth. It may pass away before it can even be born. A sense of sadness filled me at that thought and I placed a subconscious hand on my stomach. Even though I was afraid of the prospect of becoming a mother, I would not wish for this child's death. I would pray to the ancestors that it would survive until its birth and hopefully be the first of many children to come, if Niklaus and I ever worked up the courage to sleep together again.

I went about my day normally. When Niklaus got home and questioned the scent of herbs that still hung in the air from my earlier spell, I just told him I was using one of my mother's spells to ward off the infestation of vermin in our home. He did not question my lie, luckily.

A few days after I made my discovery, Rebekah and I were at Ayana's shop. She sold her magic concoctions, along with a few things made by other villagers who wanted to make some profit. I stood, watching Rebekah wander around the shop, before Ayana came up to me.

"What will you name him?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Pardon?" I questioned, turning to face her.

"You son, what will you name him?" She said, nodding towards my stomach. I stared at her in shock, but my attention was drawn away when Rebekah yelped in pain. I looked up to see her yanking her hand away from a gorgeous necklace that hung in the window.

"Ayana, you burned me!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"That is not yours to touch," Ayana chastised.

"FATHER!" A harsh cry cut through the air, drawing Rebekah's attention away from the witch.

"Is that Niklaus?" She asked. "Something is wrong!" She ran out of the shop with me close on her heels. A gasp tore from Rebekah's lips as she saw the limp body Niklaus carried. "Henrik!"

"FATHER!" Nik called again, before placing his youngest brother limply on the ground and kneeling distraughtly at his side, raking his fingers through his hair out of anxiety.

Rebekah and I stared in shock as Esther and Elijah came running. Esther hurried over to her son, placing his limp head in her lap, not caring that the blood from the claw marks across his face could stain her gown.

"No, NO!" She said in a panic. "What happened!?" Esther questioned, turning to Niklaus.

"The wolves," Niklaus responded, tears evident in voice. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" His voice caught in his throat as he collapsed backwards on the ground, hugging his knees and muttering apologies to his dead brother. I hurried to his side and wrapped my arms tightly around him, his encasing my waist in a crushing vice as he clung to me. I stroked his hair softly as tears entered my eyes, not caring that his own were wetting the front of my dress.

Esther begged Ayana desperately to save Henrik, but the spirits would not listen. Esther let tears leak from her eyes, holding tightly to the body of her youngest son as she rocked his limp form from side to side, a stream of "no's" passing from her lips. Rebekah clung to Elijah tears streaming from both of their eyes as they looked at their lifeless brother clutched in the arms of their distraught mother.

"What is going on here?" Mikael's hard tone demanded as he approached our sorrow filled circle, a gasp being torn uncharacteristically from his lips when he saw his wife holding Henrik. Finn and Kol, who had been with him, stared in shock too before Kol sank to his knees, staring devestatedly at his brother.

"What happened!" Miakel demanded, glaring accusingly at our gathered assembly.

"Henrik and I wanted to watch the wolves change. We got separated in the dark and when I found him this morning he was dead," Niklaus stated in a weak voice. I saw fury light up in Mikael's eyes and he ripped Niklaus away from me, yanking my husband to his feet before he began punching him relentlessly. I gasped in horror, tears streaming down my face as I watched Mikael pummel his son, Niklaus refusing to even defend himself.

"Stop! Stop it! Mikael, stop it, you kill him!" I cried, running over and trying to grab the furious man's arm and stop him from beating Nik to death.

"Let go of me, girl!" He roared, swinging his hand free and backhanding me across the face, knocking me to the ground. He turned around, ready to punch Nik again but Esther's furious voice stopped him.

"MIKAEL, LET GO OF HIM AT ONCE! I'VE ALREADY LOST ONE SON TODAY AND I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER!" Mikael paused before letting Niklaus crumple into a heap on the ground. I stumbled to my feet, even though my ears were ringing and a painful pounding thumped against my brain. Tottering unsteadily, I hurried over to Niklaus, placing his bruised and bloodied head in my lap.

"Shh," I soothed as he groaned out in pain. I stroked his bloody hair out of his face, trying to avoid the numerous cuts that littered his skin from his father's rings. "Shh, Niklaus, you'll be alright," I soothed.

I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up in fear, clutching Niklaus closer to me in case Mikael had come back for more revenge. I relaxed when I saw Elijah walking up, holding his hands up to show me he was not a threat to us. That's what it felt like right now. Niklaus and I against his family. "Lisette, let me help you get him back to your home," he said softly. Together, he and I pulled Nik to his feet and helped him stumble back to our house while supporting his weight between us. My heart ached at every one of the pained groans that rose from his lips.

We laid Nik down gently on the bed when we got inside before I rushed around our house, gathering herbs to help patch him up. Elijah stripped off Nik's shirt while I muttered a spell over a bucket of water, cleansing it so that it would not contaminate the cuts when Elijah washed them. While he sponged the blood off of his younger brother, I began crushing herbs together to make a special poultice to put on the cuts that would prevent infection and heal them much faster than normal. I hurried over to Elijah, who had just finished and began spreading the mixture on Niklaus' injuries before binding them with clean linen. Nik was asleep by now, and I quickly set to work on another batch of ointment that would help heal up bruises once they started to show.

"You should stop and take care of yourself, Lisette," Elijah's voice cut through my concentration as I tried to mash the proper herbs together.

"I am a bit busy at the moment," I said rushedly.

"Lisette, you are hurt," Elijah said, gently brushing his finger over the side of my head, making me wince in pain as his finger touched the tender surface.

"I had not even noticed," I said softly, feeling the drying blood caked on the side of my face. I sat in silence as Elijah cleaned and dressed my wound, being careful not to put too much pressure on the sore area.

I returned to the poultice as soon as he had tightened the bandage on my head, working in a frenzy until I suddenly froze and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I almost lost him," I said softly, putting my hand over my mouth. "Oh, Elijah, I almost lost him!" I felt sobs start to wrack through my body.

"It will be alright, Lisette," Elijah said comfortingly as he pulled me into a hug. "We will survive this hardship. Father will not be angry forever."

"Elijah, if Niklaus were to die. We would be alone. The baby and I, we would be alone!"

"Baby? Lisette, are you carrying Niklaus' child?"

I nodded in conformation. "I used one of my mother's spells to test. Then Ayana told me today that it will be a boy. But my child almost lost his father before he was even born!" I said, collapsing in tears again.

Elijah took a firm hold of my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Listen to me, Lisette, and listen well. You will never be alone. If anything were to happen to Niklaus, ever, you would still have a family who would take care of you. I would not leave you alone, Lisette. I promise."

I took a few deep breaths, calming down from my panic before meeting Elijah's eyes. "Thank you, Elijah. I promise that if anything should ever happen to you, Niklaus and I will care for Tatia and her child if she needs us to." Elijah smiled gratefully before letting out a sigh.

"I should go help Mother and Father prepare for the funeral ceremony. We will need to burn his body before nightfall." He placed a kiss on my forehead, before turning to the door. "Oh and Lisette, before I go, I also promise that I will not tell anyone of your surprise until you want it known." I smiled at him in thanks before he left our home.

I returned to my ointment, grinding the leaves into a paste and muttering the incantations from the grimoire before transferring it into a small jar for later use. I sat, staring into the fire for a while before soft groans of pain alerted me that Nik had woken up. I picked up a glass and filled it with water before making my way over to him and holding his head up as he drank.

He coughed, sputtering a little water out before sinking back onto the pillows. I examined his torso and saw the bruises beginning to show on his flesh, so I fetched my ointment and made my back over to him. Dipping my fingers in the cold paste, I began to spread it on the bruises across his stomach and chest. He hissed a bit at the shock of the cold touching his slightly feverish skin, but I ignored his protests.

"Why did you stop him," he asked after a moment. My hand stilled on his chest as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Why did you stop my father from killing me. You should have let him finish. It is my fault that Henrik is dead and I should have to pay for my sins."

I scowled at him angrily, before spreading the poultice again, putting a bit more pressure in certain places on purpose because I was irritated with him. "I did not let him kill you because you did not kill your brother. The wolves did. Yes, it was stupid of the two of you to sneak out, but this is not the first time you two have gone out. It was the wolves that killed Henrik though, not you Niklaus!"

"It should have been me then! Henrik wasn't even sixteen yet!"

"Do not say that to me, Niklaus Mikaelson," I snapped. "Look at me!" I demanded, taking hold of his face. "It was not you that they took, and I am glad of it. I mourn Henrik for he was my brother, but I would mourn for you even more, because you are my husband. We may not love each other like a proper husband and wife should yet, but if you left me, I would be all alone! So do not talk of dying or I will do something that you will regret."

"And what would that be?" He asked in serious tone.

"I do not know yet, but rest assured you would regret crossing me," I said sternly. "Now, close your eyes, unless you want me to accidentally blind you while I put this on your bruises."

*Time Skip*

We attended Henrik's funeral that night. I stood underneath Niklaus' arm the whole time, helping him stay upright as he was still recovering from the beating he had received only a few hours before, although without my ointments, he would not be healed enough to stand right now. Mikael had a very aggressive air around him whenever Niklaus was near him though, so I made sure that we stood as far away from the older viking as possible for fear of another altercation between the two.

Our family stared in silence as Ayana recited the funeral chants and prayed to the ancestors for Henrik's spirit. Mikael stepped forward before we lit the funeral pyre, placing the sword Henrik had just been learning to use in the lifeless boy's clasped hands. Henrik's spirit would take it with him to Valhalla or the land of our ancestors, whichever claimed his spirit first, and it would help him in his after life. His head rested on a small wooden shield so he would be able to defend himself. Esther placed one last kiss on her son's forehead before she nodded to Mikael, who carried the torch to the pyre and lit it, sending tendrils of fire licking up the mound of wood until Henrik's body was engulfed in an inferno. We stayed until it had died down, ashes and a lump of melted metal the only remnants of what had once been the youngest Mikaelson child.


	4. Chapter 04

Niklaus and I tried to stay away from the rest of the family for a little while after Henrik's death. Mikael was still angry, although his ire had calmed down from the murderous level. I think he knew deep down that it was not truly Nik's fault that Henrik died but he just did not want to admit it.

I was sitting by the fire, mending some clothing while cooking our midday meal when I heard Niklaus' axe stop chopping wood. He had only started less than half an hour ago, so it would not make sense that he was done by now. Concerned that Mikael may have come to torment his son some more, I set aside my sewing and calmly but hurriedly made my way outside.

I felt relief fill me when I realized that it was just Elijah who was outside, talking to Niklaus quietly. When the door to the house closed rather loudly behind me, both men looked up and smiled at me.

"Ahh, there you are, Lisette," Niklaus said, smiling as I made my way over to him. "Elijah has just stopped by to inform us that Mother has invited us over for a family dinner tonight."

"Is there a special occasion for it?" I asked Elijah.

"I believe Mother wants to show that there are no ill feelings after the passing of our brother. She said there was also to be a surprise after dinner, although what it is, I cannot fathom."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Now, I'd better get inside and check on our meal. Have you eaten yet, Elijah? I'm sure there is enough for you as well, if you would like to stay."

"Thank you for the offer, Lisette, but I am fine. Mother prepared our midday meal before sending me to see you two. I must return to work now, however. Tatia and I are taking a walk later and I have to finish with my work before then. I shall see the both of you tonight." He smiled before leaving.

"Come inside soon," I told Nik, as I started back to the house. "The food is almost ready and you wouldn't want it to get cold."

"I shall be right there," he responded, before returning to his wood chopping.

*Time Skip*

That evening, close to the time where the sun was going down, we made our way over to Mikael and Esther's home. Elijah let us inside when we arrived and I immediately went over to Esther and Rebekah to help them prepare the meal. Esther smiled warmly in greeting, her eyes widening after a moment as she stared at me.

"Rebekah, would you go help Kol set the table, please?" She said, sending her daughter off. She motioned me to come closer before asking me softly, "Are you with child?" I nodded, a small smile on my face. She pulled me into a hug, but I did not miss the conflicted look on her face as she pulled back.

"Are you alright, Esther?" I asked.

"Yes, I am fine," she assured me. "Just a bit tired and missing Henrik still."I nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand softly in mine before we finished preparing the meal making idle small talk between ourselves.

We transported the food to the table with the help of Niklaus and Elijah before all of us took our seats. We all stared, slightly shocked, as Mikael walked around the table and poured wine in all of our glasses. Wine was much more expensive than other alcohols, and was only used on special occasions. None of us questioned him, however.

He went back to his seat after we all had a drink and stayed standing, his cup held aloft. I realized we were going to toast something. "To the life of your brother, Henrik. It was cut prematurely, but he will be with us forever. May the rest of us thusly stay safe from harm forever, so that we may never suffer the loss of another one of our family members."

It was an odd toast, but we went along with it, downing the wine in honor of Henrik. After that we tore into the meal, chatting quietly amongst ourselves. I felt Esther's eyes on me for nearly the whole meal, but I brushed it off. She was probably just excited about the baby.

After the dinner, Esther sent Finn, Kol, and Elijah down to the stream to wash the dinnerware off. Mikael went with them like he always does, to hold a torch for light and also for protection if anything appeared in the night. He was a very adept swordsman.

Esther was very silent as we helped her clean up from the meal. After we were done, we sat and talked quietly while Esther bustled about. I had offered to help her, but she declined, saying she wanted to keep busy at the moment.

We were stopped mid laugh when the front door burst open, Mikael the only one striding inside. "Father, where are Finn, Kol, and Elijah?" Rebekah asked in confusion.

"They'll be here soon," he said in a cold tone, before he pulled out his sword and stabbed Niklaus through the chest.

"NIK!" Rebekah and I screamed together. I raced to his side while Rebekah turned to her father, shock written on her face. "Father, why are you doing this?" She gasped through tears.

"It is for your own good, Rebekah," he responded cryptically before he shoved his sword through her heart as well, leaving her to tumble to the floor, mouth opening and closing in shock like a fish out of water, her hand clutched to the hole in her chest in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

"BEKAH!" I cried, staring at my dying sister. I stared up at Mikael in fear as he made his way over to me, his sword glistening with the blood of two of his children.

"I apologize, Lisette, but this is for the best," he said before unceremoniously stabbing me through the chest. I felt a piercing pain and let out a small gasp. He pulled his sword out of me and I slumped slowly to the ground, feeling my blood welling uncontrollably out of my wound. I slid my hand down to my stomach, tears pooling in my eyes as I mourned my not own impending death, but the death of my little son.

My head rolled to the side as my vision became unfocused. I stared at Rebekah and Niklaus sadly as my body slowly shut down and I sunk into the cold arms of death.

* * *

I breathed deeply before rolling stiffly onto my side, blinking in the light of the dimly lit room, trying to remember what had happened. Then it hit me. Mikael had killed us!

Miraculously, I heard Niklaus and Rebekah stirring beside me. I stared at them in shock before the sudden realization hit me that I had lost more than my own life. My hand raced back down to my abdomen and I held it there lightly as Niklaus comforted a very distressed Rebekah, promising her that we would be alright.

The door opened and Both siblings turned to face the door. We watched Mikael walk in, dragging a calm girl behind him. "What are you doing," Niklaus asked. I slowly sat up, staring at Mikael with rage in my eyes, although my face remained expressionless. He had killed my son.

"We must finish what we started," he said, roughly dragging the girl over to siblings. I stared from the background, momentarily forgotten. "You have to drink if you want to live," he said, pushing the girl down in front of them and pulling out a knife to slice open her wrist. "Drink," he ordered Rebekah.

"No," Niklaus, said, trying to push his father away, but Mikael just shoved him in my direction.

"Care for your wife while I take care of your sister," he ordered. "Now drink! Drink!" He yelled, shoving Rebekah's mouth down onto the girl's dripping wrist.

Nik pulled me close to him as we watched Rebekah pulled back from the girl's arm, fangs showing prominently in her mouth and a slight smile on her face. Mikael dragged the girl over to Nik and me and shoved the still bleeding wrist in Niklaus' mouth unceremoniously as well. He struggled for a second like Rebekah had before he pulled back from the girl, long teeth showing as well.

"Drink, Lisette," Mikael ordered, holding out the girl's wrist to me.

I did not have a chance to refuse before Mikael grabbed me by the hair close to my scalp and forced my mouth onto the girl's bleeding arm. I struggled violently, trying to keep the blood from entering my system, but it leaked down my throat anyways. I felt a rush of power course through me, and I pulled back with the same expression of euphoria that Niklaus and Rebekah had had.

The power rush caused me to forget my pain for an hour or two, but by the time the sun rose the next morning, my sorrow had returned tenfold. The others were also struggling with enhanced emotions and senses. I hid my sorrow from my family, although it was clear to me that Elijah was feeling upset about it as well. It would hurt all of them, especially Rebekah and Niklaus, if they knew about the child I had lost. Esther, Elijah, and I were the only ones who knew of his existence and I planned to keep it that way.

We found out the next morning when the sun rose that we could no longer go outside during the day. The sun, which had helped give us power, now burned us if the rays touched our skin. It took about two weeks for Esther to find a spell that would enchant rings for us to wear that prevented the burning of our flesh in the light. When we could venture outside again, we found that the vervain flowers at the base of the white oak Esther used to bring us eternal life burned us as well if we touched them. We couldn't enter anyone's home without their invitation, and once they began to catch on that we were acting different than before, they were not welcoming. The desire to drink blood was almost insatiable as well. Finn and I were the best at control. The others could not resist draining someone if they even caught the slightest scent of blood from a minor scratch.

I was out hunting with Niklaus and Elijah when it happened. We were a few villages away from our own, to keep the attention away from our home. We had not been vampires for long, but Niklaus and I had been very careful not to harm anyone yet. Rebekah and Kol had killed a person or two, although they were very remorseful about it later.

This time, however, Nik was not so lucky. We always attacked from behind so we did not have to kill people, because if they saw us, we could not allow them to stay alive out of fear that they will reveal who and what we are. The man got a glimpse of our faces when Niklaus went to drink from him, and Elijah told his younger brother to kill the man so we would not be discovered. Nik complied but as soon as the life drained out of the man, Nik fell to the ground in pain, screaming as his bones cracked in horrible distortions. I stared, terrified, as he transformed into one of the things we hid from each full moon, a creature that had killed Henrik. A werewolf.

Elijah ordered me to run back home when Niklaus fully transitioned and began growling at us ferally. He did not seem to have any control over his mind, he was just an animal, and like an animal, he had the impulse to hunt. I followed Elijah's instructions and retreated home, afraid of this violent creature that did not seem like Niklaus.

When Nik came home two days later, he looked traumatized. He explained to me that the only logical reason he was part wolf and his siblings were not was because Esther had had a relationship with another man at some point before his birth. I comforted him, letting him know that I would not leave him and that he would still be my husband, even if he was cursed to be a werewolf hybrid. We were safe from Mikael's wrath for now, because Elijah would never tell his father about Nik's… affliction, but who knew what would happen if Nik turned again.

It occurred again a few weeks later, but this time in front of Finn, who did not hesitate to inform his father about the incident. Mikael was soon pounding down our door in a rage as soon as Nik returned, drained from his shift. Mikael grabbed Nik, and with Finn's help, dragged him towards a clearing near our home. I tried to stop them, but Kol caught me and held my arms pinned behind me when I tried to run after Mikael and Finn to stop them.

He dragged me behind the trio, my limbs struggling in a vain attempt to free themselves from his grip. I was seething as Kol pulled me along and forced me to stand and watch as Finn and Mikael tried to bind Nik to a Y shaped wooden structure that stretched his arms out to the sides, allowing him little movement.

"Nik!" Rebekah's horrified voice cut through the air as she sprinted towards her older brother, preparing to fight her father and Finn to save Niklaus. Finn released Niklaus' arm that he had been holding down as his younger brother struggled violently and grabbed Rebekah in a similar grip that Kol had on me.

"Elijah, help me bind him!" Mikael called his second oldest son who was standing off to the side, an unclear expression on his face. "Elijah, now!" Mikael ordered fiercely, and Elijah sped over to his father, gripping Niklaus' arm just as Nik was about to escape, slamming him back onto the post and clipping the cuff in place. Elijah's eyes held remorse, but he would not disobey his father. Nik still struggled even after he was completely tied but it was futile. He was stuck.

Elijah and Finn helped carry a table covered in Esther's magic articles over to where Nik was tied. He begged his mother to release him, but Esther just stared at him with no emotion on her face. Finn passed Rebekah to Elijah before going to stand by his mother. As she began to chant, I felt my already fierce anger spike even higher. Reeling back my neck, I bashed my head into Kol's nose, making his grip on me falter enough for me to slip out of his arms. Grabbing his face, I stared into his eyes angrily. "Stay back, Kol, or I will hurt you," I spat venomously before throwing him into the nearest tree. He slumped to the ground but did not come after me.

Finn and Mikael were focusing on Esther and Niklaus too much to notice Kol and me. They did notice when I zipped over and grabbed Esther by the neck, however. I held her tight enough that she could still breathe, but I had her head tilted back and ready to bite into if I felt threatened.

"Let Niklaus go, or I will drain her," I threatened, not feeling any remorse at threatening the life of the woman who I had once considered my mother.

"Let my wife go, _now_ , Lisette," Mikael spat, glaring at me. "She needs to fix the mistake she made." Finn stared at me, his face covered in concentration.

"Niklaus is not a mistake," I growled.

"I beg to differ," Mikael responded sharply. "He is the bastard some of some werewolf and my unfaithful wife. We need to exterminate his wolf side. It was his fault that Henrik died. He probably led his younger brother into the jaws of his _other family_ in an attempt to be accepted by them. Too bad no one wants a bastard."

"Let Nik go, now," I demanded, my hand tightening on Esther's throat and eliciting a choking noise from her as her oxygen was cut off. "I will kill her if you do not release him."

"You would kill the woman who acted as your mother, to spite the man who was like your father, all because he wants to get rid of the side of a monster whose species helped kill his child? You would betray your own family?"

"Nik is my family," I said in a serious tone. "You made it official the day you arranged our marriage. As my husband, he comes as priority over my adoptive family, so I am asking you once more to release him before I do something that you will regret." Mikael stared at me in silence, refusing to release Niklaus still. "Very well," I said. "You give me no choice." I allowed my fangs to come out and felt the veins around my eyes bulge as I focused in on the pulse in Esther's neck. I opened my mouth, preparing to sink my teeth into her when a burning pain invaded my mind. I felt my eyes roll backwards as I screamed, hands dropping Esther as I crumpled to the ground, clutching my head.

As the pain slowly subsided, I felt hands grab either side of my face, causing my eyes to wander shakily to the angry viking that glared at me. "You do not threaten me, _girl_. You are nothing but a weak, pathetic child, and I regret the day Esther and I took you into our home, you ungrateful whelp." I felt an intense pressure on my neck as Mikael turned it forcefully to the side and the last thing I heard was a loud _crack_ echoing through the air, followed by a hoarse yell from Niklaus' direction and my own gasp of shock as my last breath left my body, leaving me to crumple to the ground, lifeless.

*Time Skip*

I shot upright, coughing as I tried to clear whatever it was that was in my nose. Was this soil? My hacking was so loud that I could barely decipher the words being shouted from above me. Wiping my eyes to clear the earth from them, I opened them to be greeted with the blurry figures of Niklaus, Rebekah, and Elijah staring down at me happily, mouths opened in shock, although sadness still permeated Rebekah's features, the same emotion visible

but lessened on the two brothers.

"How are you alive?" Rebekah asked, jumping down into the hole that I now realized was my grave to swoop me into a hug. I stared around me in shock, before my gaze focused on Nik and Elijah.

"Apparently we cannot die under normal circumstances," I mused. "And while I am glad that you did not burn me, I am unsure as to why I was receiving a commoner's burial and not a warrior's funeral like Henrik was given," I said, looking back and forth between the two of them as they gazed at me apologetically.

"It is uncommon for a woman to be burned as a warrior," Nik began before I cut him off with a scoff.

"Well, I do not care. If I happen to die, and for real this time, I expect a proper warrior's send off. I do not want to be stuck underground for all eternity." Nik rolled his eyes before he and Elijah reached down into the pit to pull Bekah and I out. I gasped when I saw the destruction that lay above my temporary grave. "What on earth happened?" I asked, shocked beyond belief.

Elijah explained how Mikael went on a rampage after Esther completed her hybrid curse using Tatia's blood, whom Esther had killed for the ritual. Apparently, the viking killed the werewolf who Esther had been with, before killing the man's entire family and almost every other person in the village. After he was finished with the wolves, he came and ripped Esther's heart from her chest right in front of Nik, which I found very odd, considering how determined he had been to save her earlier when I had threatened Esther's life. Maybe he just wanted to kill her himself, as some sick revenge against her for cheating on him. I honestly would not put it past him. Still, it seemed a bit obscure, even for Mikael.

Apparently he left after killing Esther, leaving his children behind. Kol and Finn were currently gathering what they could salvage from their home which Mikael had ripped apart after taking his own belongings. The siblings were apparently planning to leave after burying Esther and me. I am glad I woke up when I did or else I would be buried six feet under and alone. I would have been able to survive by myself if I needed to, but having a family makes one's existence far less lonely.

"Come, let's get everything from our home that we may want to keep," I told Nik before walking in that direction.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Lissi," Nik called after me. I turned around, a questioning look on my face. "Mikael burnt our home down out of spite. I was able to gather a few things before it was too late, but almost everything is gone." I felt my face fall. Everything was gone? I reached up to my neck, gripping the necklace Niklaus had given me after our wedding, a habit I had recently developed when I was upset. "I got your mother's grimoire," he said, gesturing to the bag hanging over his shoulder, making a small smile grow on my face. That last remembrance of my mother was one of the only important things that had been in our house.

"Rebekah, do you have a dress I could borrow? This one is a bit dirty," I said, gesturing to the streaks of earth covering the front. She nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house. As we passed a freshly dug patch of earth, I saw tears grow in her eyes and I gave her hand a tight squeeze to comfort her. She smiled at me before wiping the tears away from her eyes and continuing to pull me towards the house.

After I'd changed and we'd gathered all of our belongings that we could carry easily, we set off to get away from this horrible place that had brought so much sorrow in the last few months.


	5. Chapter 05

Sorry this update is a little late! Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think!

* * *

We'd been traveling as a group for a few years now, learning how to control ourselves and avoiding Mikael as he tried to hunt us down. Elijah had insisted in the first few months of travel that we abandon everything of excess that isn't necessary for our survival or modesty. We each owned one set of clothes, stealing another one when they became too bloodied and only our most personal effects were still with us. Nik and I had our necklaces and rings from our wedding, I had my mother's grimoire, and the others had some other small things that were personal to them. Other than that, we had no possessions.

Elijah and Finn wouldn't allow Rebekah and I to take nice, brightly colored dresses either. We were stuck with the murky colored scratchy dresses of common peasant women, when we could be dressing like princesses if we wanted. This restriction didn't bother me nearly as much as it did Rebekah, however. She always was a fan of beautiful things, whether it was clothing, jewelry, or men. I saw how she stared longingly at the lavish estates we passed as we passed through the last one had been a marvelous castle, a few miles back down the road. I wish she could have the life she longed for, but it did not seem as if we would be entering good fortune anytime soon.

A rumble of a cart on the road up ahead caught all of our attention. We hadn't eaten in about three days and I felt my teeth begin to extend slightly in my mouth at the sound of the blood singing through the human's veins. There seemed to be at least five or six of them, which should be plenty to tide each of us over for another few days. I looked to Elijah, the one who normally directed our hunt, and he nodded at me before the others faded into the treeline nearby. I quickly sat on the ground and waited for the wagon to draw closer. When it was just about to come into view, I bit my tongue to muffle my yelp of pain before I snapped my ankle. I hissed out a breath before conjuring tears, partially real from the pain in my leg. I sat on the hard path, sobbing pitifully to draw their attention and hopefully make them stop and offer me aid.

I heard the wagon roll to a stop and a commanding voice from the driver's seat ordering me to move out of the way.

"I can not move, sir. My ankle is broken! Please, could you help me?"

"I do not have time to help you, wench. Now move out of the path or I will have my horses walk over you!"

"Christopher!" A feminine voice called from the back. "Brother, she is hurt! Do not threaten to harm her further!"

"We are expected at the Count's home in an hour's time, Kathleen! We do not have time to help an injured peasant girl." I heard a pair of feet hit the ground and make their way towards me. I looked up through my tears to see a young woman wearing a blue and white silk dress and a gold diadem nestled in her chestnut waves making her way towards me. "Kathleen, get back here!" The voice from before ordered, but the girl ignored him.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked kindly, touching my ankle softly. She scrutinized it for a moment before looking up at me again. "I think it may only be a sprain, the bone is still intact."

"Good, that means she can get out of our way now," Kathleen's older brother snapped.

She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to me. "Will you be alright to walk back home?" She asked kindly.

I nodded before making eye contact with her, my eyes holding remorse but also determined. "Thank you for your help. You are a truly caring person, which is why I am so sorry that I must do this."

Her brow furrowed in confusion before a look of horror crossed her face as my fangs extended and my eyes turned red. She stumbled backwards, right into Kol's waiting arms as he popped up behind her.

"Hello, love. You are a pretty thing. Good enough to eat, I would say." He smirked before plunging his fangs into her neck, his hand muffling her scream as he began the rapid draining of her veins as the rest of my family emerged from the trees. Each of them flashed to a person, grabbing them and sinking their teeth in. Finn only took a few sips before tossing the man to Kol to finish off, because Kol always had the strongest bloodlust and thirst. Finn hated killing people and drinking their blood, so he only took enough to survive on, always letting Kol finish off the victims.

I saw one of the maid servants in the back trying to escape and I flashed over in front of her quickly, before sinking my teeth into her throat and draining her dry. I briefly heard Nik telling off Christopher for insulting me before finishing the man off. I smirked as I let the limp body in my arms fall to the ground. I loved my husband's possessive side.

Nik and I had grown even closer in the last few years and I had grown to develop an attraction and love towards him in that time. He seemed to reciprocate my feelings as well, given how he pounced on me at any chance he got.

After we had all finished, I perched on the side of the cart and rubbed at my ankle. It was always sore after I broke it for this trapping stunt. The payoff was nice though, with normally a human apiece for each of to sate our thirst. Nik dropped Christopher's limp body before coming to my side and massaging my sore ankle softly. I smiled at him before pulling him close, kissing the remaining blood off of his lips.

"Christopher did not taste all that good," I remarked softly as I pulled back.

"But that handmaiden you had was divine," Nik said in response, a smirk growing over his face. "I think I might have to have another taste," he said cheekily before leaning back and planting his lips on mine again. I slid my arms around his neck, savoring his kiss before we were cut off by Kol.

"Come on, lovebirds, you will ruin our appetites. Who's ready for the next course?"

"You are all filthy gluttons," Finn said remorsefully as he leaned against a tree, shaking his head at his siblings' hunger.

"Now come on, Finn. You drank too. We can't survive without blood," I said, sliding off the cart and walking towards Rebekah.

"Such pretty clothes," she muttered softly, stroking the fabric on Kathleen's still body. "What a shame they'll go to waste." She stood up and stared pointedly at Elijah.

"Rebekah, we have discussed this-"

"No, you discussed this!" She accused, cutting Elijah off. "None of us had any say in the matter. This lot were traveling somewhere! Their cart is full of silks and finery. Six of them, six of us. They were headed to that castle up the road. Why can we not simply go in their stead?"

"Masquerade as nobles from a land that we do not know whose customs we cannot begin to understand? Ridiculous!" Elijah said in a patronizing tone.

"You saw the castle down the road! I was practically a gala! This bunch was headed there and look at them!" She said, pointing at Kathleen's body. "They're not any better than we are! We could live as they do, at least for a time. Think of it! Elijah, we could hide in plain sight, we could live ordinary lives-"

"Silence," Elijah cut her off, head tilted as he listened to a sound coming from the cart. A heartbeat. I saw Nik, Kol, and Finn stiffen up as they heard it too, watching as Elijah made his way to the covered half of the cart. I heard the heartbeat increase out of fear as the occupant heard Elijah come closer. Grabbing the covering laying at the bottom of the wagon, he ripped it backwards and a young man with long brown hair sat up, breathing heavily out of fear before leaping over the side of the wagon and racing up the road. He gasped in fear, breaths coming faster as Nik flashed in front of him, closing off his exit as the rest of us circled around him.

"Well aren't you a handsome one," Rebekah said, her gazed fixed on him. The man kept looking around frantically, trying to find an exit.

"He looks like dessert to me," Kol deadpanned, stepping closer to man, causing him to panic.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He yelled, holding his hands up in appeasement. "I can help you," he said, piquing Rebekah's interest. "I am- I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, of the very estate you just mentioned!" His voice sounded frantic as he looked around at us wildly. "I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as- as well as the Count's habits." He paused and took a breath to steady his courage under our piercing gazes. "If you mean to pose as they family that you have slaughtered here, then you will need my help to carry out your ruse." His voice hardened in determination towards the end of his speech.

We all exchanged glances for a moment as he gazed at us, still anxious. "Please, can we keep him?" Rebekah pleaded with Elijah, almost as if she were asking to keep a stray dog.

"Rebekah, no!" Elijah snapped commandingly. "What is our most important rule?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes before reciting the phrase Elijah and Finn had drilled into our brains. "Never leave alive someone who has seen what we are," she said softly, her brothers repeating the last bit with her while I studied the human before me in silence.

"Thank you very much, a practise that has served us very well indeed," Elijah said starting forward.

"Elijah," my voice cut through the air. He paused, his brown eyes meeting mine. "Do not be so hasty in your destruction of the human. He could be of some use to us, but if you kill him, we will have no way of knowing, now will we?"

"Rebekah and Lisette are right. He may be of use," Finn said, putting a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

"Ahh, a proper family squabble," Kol cut in mockingly.

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote," Nik said, walking forwards as he offered his suggestion. I nodded my agreement. "All those in favor of letting him live?"

Rebekah, Finn, and I raised our hands.

"Lisette doesn't get a vote," Kol griped. "She is not part of the immediate family!"

"I was a part of this family before you were born, Kol, so close your mouth before I stuff a pinecone down your throat," I threatened.

Kol glared at me before turning to the others. "All in favor of gutting him?" He and Elijah were the only ones who voted. "Well, Nik, what shall it be?" Kol asked, turning to the only brother who had not made a choice yet.

"What will we do if he votes yes? Roll a die?" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"If we have to," Elijah said brusquely.

Nik walked up to the terrified human and stared him in the eyes. After a moment he turned to Elijah and spoke. "I choose to let him live," Nik said, before turning back to the man. I saw Elijah's jaw clench out of disappointment while Kol frowned at the loss of his dessert. "What is your name?" Nik asked the servant.

"Lucien," he said shakily. "My name is Lucien," he repeated, his voice gaining strength again.

"Well, dear Lucien, I think you had better get to the instructing, yes?" I asked, stepping forward.

*Time Skip*

Over the next few hours, Lucien told us everything we would need to know to pose as the children of the Count du Guize. Nik and I had to hid our wedding rings and pretend to be siblings, something neither of us was happy about, but we would have to deal with the predicament for the time being.

We bathed and changed into some of the clothing in the cart when Lucien was done speaking. Rebekah put on Kathleen's blue silk dress while I donned a red silk one of a similar style, also placing a spare diadem on my head. I gave my ring to Nik for safe-keeping until Lucien got a chain for me to place it on.

As we entered the room where the count held court, we were surrounded by the sound of stringed instruments playing and the chatter of multiple guests. All of rebekah's brother's stared up at the ceiling above us while we girls focused on the count, trying to size him up from afar. Lucien stopped us just inside the door. "There," he said, directing our attention to a man seated on an ornate throne at the head of the room. "You see the Count de Martel? Address him as 'Your Grace' and all other nobles as 'My Lord'. And when you speak to the count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his hawks and his hounds. And, um, bow deep, Lady Rebekah and Lady Lisette. He also relishes a… healthy cleavage." I scrunched my nose slightly in distaste as I felt Nik stiffen up beside me. Lucien looked back and rolled his eyes. I gazed at my companions and smirked too, seeing all of their eyes glued to separate spots on the ceiling still. "For God's sake, all of you, stop looking up!" Everyone's head snapped to look at him with comical synchronization, making me stifle a giggle.

Lucien sighed as he plucked at a piece of Kol's hair that had fallen out of place and set it back in order before turning to lead us to the count.

"Touch me again, and I'll tear your arms straight off," Kol said softly in Lucien's ear. I discreetly reached up and took a hold of Kol's own ear, yanking his head down to my height forcefully, making sure it inflicted a minimal bit of pain.

"Threaten the human again, dear Kol, and you will be missing this ear," I lowly, giving it a sharp tug and smirking at his wince of pain. I released him and walked up next to Rebekah to stand beside her for moral support.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Rebekah asked me softly.

"Just speak as we practised," Lucien said reassuringly. "And know that you look lovely, My Lady," he said, causing Rebekah to smile softly. I smiled, glad that Rebekah was calming down somewhat.

I heard Nik and Elijah muttering behind us, but I paid them no mind. I was too busy focusing on the man sitting on the throne before us.

Lucien bowed deeply when we reached the count, his hand sweeping out in front of him elegantly.

"Lucien," the count said, catching our human's attention mid-bow as he straightened quickly. "You were sent to fetch the Count de Guize," he said, his tone even but a layer of displeasure was detectable beneath his words.

"Indisposed, Your Grace," Lucien said confidently. He paused for a moment to think of an excuse for the count's absence. "Gout," he finally clarified. "May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol," he said gesturing to each brother in turn. "Also their sisters, the lovely Lady Rebekah and the charming Lady Lisette."

The count stared at us in silence for a moment before climbing to his feet. "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings," he said accusingly. All of the Mikaelson brothers looked to Elijah to get them out of this mess, seeing as he is the most eloquent of us all.

"Yes," Elijah began uncertainly, before his voice gained confidence. "Your Grace, do forgive us," he said, stepping forward with a charming smile on his face. "Father was forever distant with his travels, and uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace." He bowed again while the count looked down his nose, looking slightly more accepting than before.

"Your Grace," Nik's voice cut through the air. "I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades," he said as he walked forward to stand beside Elijah. "May I present our sisters," he said, gesturing to Rebekah and me.

We stepped forward and introduced ourselves. "Rebekah Du Guise de Rochefort en Seine," Bekah introduced herself, curtsying deeply and bending so the count could see down the front of her dress. The count's eye brightened approvingly. "Charmed," Bekah added, looking up at the count coyly as she rose again, his eyes following her figure.

"Lisette Du Guise de Rochefort en Seine," I said, dipping low just as Rebekah had. "Thank you for welcoming us into your home, Your Grace," I said as I rose.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Lisette. I hope you enjoy your stay here," he said, smiling down at me in the same unsettling way he had done with Rebekah, before he waved us away.

*Time Skip*

I stood beside Rebekah and Nik as we gazed out at the Count's gathering. Nik decided to leave us to go speak with Lucien, intending to question him a bit further about the Count and why the servant led us so easily into his master's home when he had seen how horrid we really were. Before he left us, he reminded us of our instructions to accept advances made by noblemen. Logically, since we were out on our first social season, Rebekah and I would be searching for wealth husbands like good little noble girls. The thought sickened me. I did not want to even think of cheating on my husband, but we had to stay true to our roles if we wanted to carry out our ruse successfully.

Bekah and I continued chatting, flashing coy smiles at gentlemen when they looked at us like Lucien had told us to. A sudden hush fell over the crowd midway through the party as heads turned to the door to watch a couple walk in, arm-in-arm companionably. I saw Klaus and Lucien talking in quiet voices as they watched the two newcomers greet the guests. Focusing my hearing, I listened closely to their conversation.

"The Count's children. The Lord Tristan and his sister, the Lady Aurora," Lucien said.

I dipped out of their conversation before turning back to Rebekah. "Did you hear Nik and Lucien?" I asked her.

"About the Count's children? Yes," she responded. "And I think you might have caught the eye of Lord Tristan. He's headed over this way now."

I felt panic seize in my chest as a wave of worry washed over me. What was I supposed to say to him?

"Excuse me," a smooth voice interrupted my panicked thoughts. "I spotted you from across the room and I knew instantly that I must introduce myself to the most beautiful woman in the room. I am Lord Tristan de Martel, heir of the count de Martel," the man introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Lady Lisette Du Guise," I said, pushing down my worry and putting on a false sense of confidence. I placed my hand in his as Lucien had taught us and forced an elegant smile as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand.

Lord Tristan released my hand, turning to Rebekah and introducing himself in the same fashion, smirking at the coy smile she shot him. We made small talk for a while until he informed us he must return to his sister. As soon as he was out of earshot, Rebekah pouted slightly. "Why must he go for you? You already have a husband, and you don't need a lover on top of that."

"Trust me, dear sister, you can have him," I said, smiling playfully at her.

*Time Skip*

We had been at the Count's home for a few weeks now. Rebekah and I had established a close friendship with Lady Aurora. We even had begun to call each other by our Christian names, dropping all formalities in more relaxed settings.

Tristan had developed an infatuation towards me, and apparently Aurora was convinced he would propose marriage to me within the next year. I suppose we would have to leave by then to avoid that predicament. I doubt Tristan would take my rejection of his offer well. While he was very skilled at putting up a polite, noble front, he had a violent side that only came out when he was angered. I had seen it a few times within the past few weeks and I pitied any woman who ended up his wife.

Today boasted wonderful weather, and as autumn was fast approaching, the court took the opportunity to enjoy a pleasant day outdoor. I sat beside Aurora on the lawn with two of her other friends whom I was not very close to. We clapped happily as the axe Elijah threw sank into the center of the target, Tristan clapping my brother-in-law on the shoulder and congratulating him on his good aim.

When the men were done with their game, they made their way over to us, Tristan pulling Aurora to her feet as Elijah helped me and then the two other girls with us. The pair of them scurried off with Elijah to grab some food while Tristan guided Aurora and I over to group of his friends. I stood in silence beside him for a while before excusing myself to go eat some of the lunch that was provided. As I turned to step away, Tristan pulled me back with his arm around my waist and placed a heated kiss onto my lips.

I pulled back when he released me, feeling flustered. "Tristan, I've told you not to kiss me in public," I said softly as his friends chattered. "It is not proper!"

"Well how else is everyone supposed to know that you are mine?" He asked confidently. "Now go and get your food, but hurry back, Beautiful." He swatted my bum as I walked away, making his friends laugh boisterously.

I walked over to the food table, shame burning inside me as women in the court shot me nasty looks, either out of jealousy or disgust. Tristan treated me as if I warmed his bed like a common whore, even though I had never allowed anything to progress beyond kissing. I told him I wanted to remain a virgin for my wedding night, and surprisingly enough, he accepted that excuse, although he did promise that he would be the one to take it eventually.

I felt Nik's eyes burning into me from where he sat on the lawn, carving a small wooden horse, one of his favorite past times. I did not want to look at my husband, afraid that if I did, guilt would consume me and I'd break down. I could not have that happening, especially in front of all of these people, so I resolved to find him later and explain Tristan's inappropriate behavior.


	6. Chapter 06

**Niklaus' POV**

I stared across the lawn, watching my wife cuddle up beside another man. Exhaling angrily, I turned back to the wood carving in my hands, trying to take my frustrations out in a peaceful way. I believed I could trust Lisette, and here she was, acting like a common harlot.

Glancing up, I saw her and Lord Tristan locked together in a lengthy kiss. My knife slipped, slicing open a slit in my finger, but I did not feel the sting from the blade. Instead, I felt the pain of my heart being strangled as I watched my wife embraced intimately by another man in a way that only I should be able allowed to do.

Tristan released my wife, and after they spoke for a moment, she turned to walk away only to receive a smack on her bum as she made her way towards the food table. I clenched my jaw in fury at that scoundrel's actions. How dare he touch what belongs to me!

"That's impressive work, m'Lord," I heard beside me, drawing my fury away from Lisette and Tristan. I turned to see who had interrupted my thoughts, but pushed a smile onto my face when I saw that it was Lucien.

"It's a trifle, meant to pass a dull day, but I'll take it, along with the word of a friend" I said feeling my anger subside slightly at the compliment to my work.

"It is as a friend that I come to you now," Lucien said, a nervous smile on his face. "There is something I must ask of you." I stared at him questioningly as he pulled a letter out of his pocket, clutching it tightly in his hands. "For the Lady Aurora," he explained. "If you would deliver this to her in secret, I would be eternally grateful."

"Are these declarations of love," I questioned. "That's a bold move." I really did not want to become involved with Lucien and Aurora's love affair. I knew that things could never work between the two of them. Aurora would never be content with a servant and I did not want my friend to feel the painful sting of heartbreak that I was already suffering.

"We shared affection for one another when we were children, but since then, my station in life has prohibited me from declaring my intentions." Lucien's eyes were locked on the red haired beauty across the lawn, smiling slightly when she glanced up at him coyly before averting her gaze away. "If she would leave this place with me-"

"Not an idea I would advise," I interrupted, climbing to my feet. "Besides, my family needs you."

Lucien looked at the ground uncertainly before making eye contact with me again. "Your families stay here cannot last much longer anyhow, not given your brother Kol's decadence and the infatuation Tristan holds for your wife." I clenched my jaw at the mention of Lisette. "Soon, you will need to run," he insisted. "Aurora and I can run with you! Aid you in your endeavors! Niklaus, please," he pleaded, holding the letter out to my beseechingly. "I would give her the note myself but Tristan jealousy is tyrannical. I cannot go near her! But you, you need not fear him or anyone."

I stared down at the letter he held, before sighing and taking it. Lucien thanked me before returning quickly to his duties, fearing punishment if he slacked off. I sank back into my seat, tucking the note into my pocket to deliver later before I resumed my carving.

*TimeSkip*

I walked quietly through the halls of the castle, trying to find Aurora to deliver Lucien's pointless letter. I passed the hallway near Lisette's room and hearing a heartbeat, I wondered it Aurora and my wife were having another one of their evening chats. I walked towards her door and froze, my heart turning cold, when I saw who was actually with my Lisette.

Tristan had her pinned against the door, mouth locked on her and fingers tangled in her hair while his other hand rested suspiciously high on her waist. I locked my jaw out of fury before turning away angrily and storming loudly down the hallway.

"Nik!" I heard her voice call after me as she realized I was there. Tristan told her to be quiet and resumed kissing her just as I disappeared down the next corridor. I walked around angrily for a while before I came to a stop outside my own room. I leaned against the door, breathing angrily until a pair of footsteps caught my attention as they approached me.

"Oh, excuse me, Lord Niklaus," a feminine voice said. I looked down to see Lady Aurora standing in front of me. I felt my resolve harden. If Tristan took the woman who was most important to me, I would take the most important woman in his life as well. Aurora already found me very attractive and had on multiple occasions attempted to seduce me, but I had always rejected her advances out of respect for my wife. I seemed my wife no longer believed in the sanctity of our marriage vows however. It would not be hard to get Aurora in to my bed and then I could return the hurt that I was suffering to my dear wife and her new lover.

"Lady Aurora, might i just say that you are looking exquisite tonight?" I said, kissing her hand charmingly.

A smile graced her face happily as she brightened up under my attention. "Why thank you, Lord Niklaus. You are looking very handsome yourself." I smirked back at her, making her melt.

"I have been meaning to tell you for a while now, Lady Aurora, and I hope that I am not being too bold in my declaration," I began, hearing her heart speed up from excitement and anticipation. "I am in love with you, sweet Aurora, and I have been for some time. I have just been afraid of voicing my feelings for fear of rejection."

"I would not have rejected you, Niklaus!" She exclaimed, before leaping up and wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me briefly. "I have held affections for you for a long while as well!"

I placed my lips upon hers, kissing her roughly. She was not as skilled as Lisette was, but it was not bad. Taking her hand, I pulled her into my room and towards my bed. She did not hesitate to fall into it with me.

* * *

 **Lisette's POV**

After Tristan finally let me go, I went into my room and waited for a few minutes to give him time to reach his own rooms before hurrying down the hall to Nik's. I had to explain to him the situation that I was in. We had not had a chance to speak recently and I was afraid that he was getting the wrong idea about Tristan and I. Maybe he would convince the others to let us leave soon, so I did not have to deal with Tristan's unwanted advances any longer. As much as I despised running, at least it gave Nik and I time together where we did not have to hide our love and pretend to be siblings while an unsavory man tried to invade my space on a daily basis.

My feet were silent as I hurried along the corridor before I reached my husband's chambers. I did not bother with knocking. After all, we were married and I would not see anything I had not seen before if I interrupted him while he was indecent.

"Nik, I need to speak with y-" I said boldly as I opened the door, but cut off in horror at the sight that lay before me. In the bed, completely naked and frozen guiltily in an embrace were my husband and dear friend, Aurora. My mouth hung open in shock and I felt tears prick my eyes, the pain multiplying when I saw Nik's smug, unapologetic smirk. My husband was cheating on me!

"Lisette!" Aurora exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, please do not tell Tristan or my father!" She cried, oblivious to the anger that was brewing within me. "They would be livid!" She continued.

My furious brown eyes met Nik's smirking blue ones before I turned in my heel and walked out the door angrily. How dare he cheat on me! This whole time I have been rejecting Tristan's advances out of respect for my husband, dealing with a slightly insane man whose anger and frustration with my lack of response to him grew every day. Then I find my husband rolling around in the sheets with one of my closest friends! How low could Niklaus stoop!

I paced about my room angrily as I thought of a plan. It was obvious that Nik no longer cared for our marriage, and with Kol's increasing appetite, word of our presence here would soon spread. Mikael would be coming after us soon, and it would be easier to survive if I was on my own. I would not have to be afraid of Kol giving us away or Nik cheating on me again, because I would be alone.

I hurried around my room, picking up any small things I would need for my journey once my mind was made up. I stuffed my mother's grimoire, a spare set of clothing, a small knife, and my journal into a pillowcase from the bed before changing out of my nightgown and into an earth toned dress that was not too ornate and would blend well with the forest.

I scanned my room one last time to make sure I had everything of importance with me before I turned to open the door, only to be confronted with a disheveled Aurora standing poised to knock. I felt my anger flare up as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Lisette, I came to speak to you about what you saw between N-"

"Do not speak of the interlude between you and Niklaus," I spat angrily, glaring into her eyes. Aurora's face went blank before she repeated my instructions back to me. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What had just happened? Did I possess the ability to alter her actions with my words, so long as I maintained eye contact with her? I decided to test me theory.

"Stand on one leg," I ordered. She complied. "Hop up and down on your one leg." Aurora did as I ordered, a blank stare still on her face. I smiled happily at this new discovery. If I could control the minds of different people, then I could make everyone here forget about me. That way, if Mikael ever came here looking for us, he would not know that I had been here with his children and I would be much safer from him.

"You will forget everything you know about me. Now, go to bed," I ordered Aurora. She nodded stiffly before retreating down the hallway in the direction of her room. I tested my new gift on a few servants wandering the hallways before I went throughout the whole castle and erased the memory of my presence from every person's mind. It took the better part of three hours and dawn was fast approaching by the time I finished, but the time it took was worth the trouble.

Picking up my pillowcase of things, I slipped out of the castle door, speeding off as quickly as I could away from the castle and my old life with the Mikaelsons.

* * *

 **Rebekah's POV**

It was around noon and Lisette had still not made an appearance in the court. We no longer got sick, so there was no reason for her to have to stay in her rooms unless she was avoiding confrontation of some sort. I decided to check with on of the ladies maids who sometimes attended her, to see if they had heard anything from her this morning.

I made my way towards the sleeping chambers and spotted one of the women I was searching for almost immediately. "Pardon me, have you seen my sister this morning," I asked the elderly woman as I approached her.

"Your sister, Lady Rebekah? Are you feeling ill?"

"Of course I'm not! Now, tell me where Lady Lisette is at once!"

"Lady Lisette? There has never been a guest here by that name in all the years I've worked here, Lady Rebekah," the woman insisted. "Are you feeling light headed? Or tired maybe? Sometimes hallucinations are brought on by a lack of sleep."

"I feel fine," I replied irritably. What sort of game was this old woman playing? I wanted to rip her throat out for her impudence. Maybe her brain was going out with her age.

I asked several more maids if they had seen Lisette, but all of them responded the same way, telling me they had never heard of a "Lady Lisette" before and asking if I was feeling ill. I was quite irritated with the lot of them.

Finally I decided to go check on Lisette myself. I burst into her rooms, calling for her but there was no response. Looking around, I saw that everything important to her was missing from the room, although the dress she had worn the night before lay in the corner in a heap. I felt confusion flood me before I hurried through the castle to find Elijah and ask him if he knew what was going on.

I found him outside with Lord Tristan. "Lord Tristan, may I steal my brother away for a moment?" I asked when I approached.

"Of course, gorgeous, but don't take him for too long," he said cheerfully. Elijah and I looked at each other, confused. Tristan had never flirted with me before, always too wrapped up in his infatuation towards Lisette. We walked a ways away from the human before I voiced my concerns to Elijah.

"Lisette is gone," I told him hurriedly.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean exactly what I said! All of her personal belongings are gone and it's like someone wiped her from the memories of everyone in this castle except us. None of the maids have any idea who she is. Tristan doesn't seem to remember her either, and he was basically in love her!"

"We will have to check with Niklaus to see if he knows her whereabouts," Elijah said gravely. He quickly explained to Tristan that there was an urgent family matter that he must attend to before he and Rebekah rushed off to find their blond brother.

After searching his usual haunts, Niklaus was nowhere to be found either. Elijah suggested trying Nik's chambers, so the siblings hurried to their brother's room. After some aggressive knocking, Nik opened the door, his ever present smirk visible upon his face.

"Brother, Sister! Come to talk to me about my dear little wife?"

"What do you know about Lisette?" I asked angrily.

"I know that she left my room in a rage last night after she caught me and my method of revenge together in my room," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Method of revenge?" Elijah asked. "Revenge for what?"

"My wife's unfaithfulness to me, of course. I figured that if she could stray to another man's bed, than I should have the right to invite another woman into mine. Too bad it was her best friend though. I think that made the sting even stronger. What a pity."

"Unfaithfulness? You think Lisette was sleeping with Tristan?" I asked, shocked.

"It was obvious," Nik spat. "He treated her like a common strumpet in front of the entire court, kissing her lewdly and fondling her in the open for everyone to see. She is no better than a woman of the night!"

"Lisette was not sleeping with Tristan!" I fumed. Nik furrowed his brows in confusion. "She told me nearly every day how deeply disgusted she was by her relationship with him, because she felt that she should remain loyal to her husband! She had to play along with his treatment to convince the court that she was interested in him, but she would not have slept with him. She did not ever allow him to go beyond kissing her! And now she has disappeared without a trace. All of her personal items have vanished as well and no one in this castle remembers a thing about her. She may have gotten a witch to wipe their memories, but that would have been a very powerful spell. The details do not matter that much. All that really matters now is that she is gone because of your stupid, rash behavior!"

Nik's face slowly paled as the blood drained out of it. He swallowed thickly, eyes glossing up as the smirk faded from his lips. "I have made a grave mistake," he whispered quietly, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

"That, brother, is the understatement of the century," Elijah intoned mournfully.

* * *

Hey, dear readers! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted! Life has been crazy busy so I haven't had a chance to write much, so I delayed the posting of this for a while. I wanted to apologize for making you wait for so long, though. Hope you enjoyed, and I will try to get back to a semi-regular posting schedule soon! Please R&R if you have the time. I love to hear feedback from you all!

~Calli


	7. Chapter 07

**Lisette's POV**

 **Year: 2013**

"Gah!" The dark haired hybrid gasped in pain as I stabbed him in the stomach as he hung immobile in front of me, arms chained tightly down. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing!" He spat weakly, the blood loss sapping his strength considerably.

I stepped back from the pile of growing blood pooling beneath him. I didn't want to ruin my new shoes with a blood of one of Nik's discarded creations, after all. "I'm draining the vervain from your system, you silly boy," I said, stepping close enough that I could grab his chin. "That way I can compel you to do whatever I ask of you," I said sweetly before letting his head drop limply.

"Only Originals can compel other supernaturals," he grunted, gritting his teeth tightly as I removed the knife and stabbed it a different place to drain him faster.

"How correct you are, little Tyler," I chuckled.

"You couldn't be an Original though! The only Original sister is Rebekah and she's in New Orleans with her other two surviving brothers right now!"

"Mmm, but you're wrong there, pup," I hummed. "There is another female Original and she happens to be standing right in front of you. Now, when I finish draining you of the vervain, I will compel you to help me get the attention of my dear, dear Niklaus."

*Timeskip*

I stood out in the swamp, frowning at all the insects flying around my head. How disgusting. The sound of shattering glass, skidding tires, and a slamming car door in the distance cut through the peaceful night, and I stood patiently in the shadows near the cabin by large pond further into the bayou.

There was a slight struggle as Tyler and the werewolf girl argued. She shrieked and moments later, footsteps began to rustle through the bayou as Tyler brought the girl to me like I had compelled. It took about an hour or two for Tyler to reach the cabin, sunlight peeking through the trees as the sun rose in the early dawn. He dropped her unceremoniously on the front porch, her bound hands flashing out to protect her torso from hitting the hard wooden boards.

"Be careful, mutt!" I snapped as I stepped towards the pair. "I wanted you to bring her to me unharmed, not kill her baby by dropping the pregnant woman _on her stomach_."

"Who are you!" The girl spat, glaring back and forth between Tyler and I.

"My name doesn't matter. Let's just say that Niklaus and I are… old friends. Sorry to bring you into this feud, Hayley dear, but I needed to get his attention somehow."

"I did what you wanted, now can you let me do what I came to do?" Tyler interrupted asked angry.

I rolled my eyes. "Just make sure you don't harm the baby or her. My informants tell me that Elijah seems very fond of the both of them, and I only want to tick off Nik, not the rest of the Mikaelsons. Fetch me when he gets here, won't you?" I said, before walking back towards the trailer where I had been staying the past two nights.

I heard Tyler and Hayley arguing outside before the door to the cabin opened and a large man dragged Hayley inside and out of sight. Sighing, I leaned back into the chair in the small camper, shutting my eyes as I listened the quiet sounds echoing from the bayou.

I heard some commotion from the cabin after a few hours of peace and I slipped quietly outside, watching the cabin silently. In the distance, my hearing picked up the sound of two car doors closing and familiar British accents cut through the air. I smirked when I heard the jab Elijah made about Nik waiting in the car with the windows down.

A sudden pattering of footsteps hurried away from the cabin and I watched as Hayley raced into the woods in the direction of my husband and his brother. Not even a full minute later, Tyler stormed out of the cabin, looking livid. He strode angrily towards the woods, using his hybrid speed to hurry himself along. I frowned before following in his wake. He was wearing a murderous expression and I would not stand for the girl being hurt. She was bait and nothing more. If Tyler harmed her in any way, I would rip his stupid little hybrid head from his shoulders.

I heard Elijah and Hayley in the distance and zipped closer to them, making sure to stay silent as I rushed over the forest floor. I paused behind a tree and watched as Elijah and Hayley hugged, a look of relief on my brother-in-law's face.

"You will not believe the crap day that I am having," Hayley breathed quietly.

"Let's get you home," Elijah said stepping back.

"Elijah," Hayley said, grabbing his arm as he turned away. "There's something you need to know about the baby." I listened, my shock growing as she explained how the baby's blood could make new hybrids, just like Nik's.

I left the pair alone, hurrying back to the camp where Tyler was wandering around, looking for Hayley. "Hayley!" He called, flinging back a tent flap. "Give up now, and I'll end it quick." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I would end him nice and slow if he touched a hair on her head. I was just about to step out and confront the idiot, but someone beat me to it.

"Quite an offer," Nik said, staring menacingly at his rogue hybrid. "Though not one I'll be extending to you."

Tyler gritted his teeth in frustration before turning to his old sire. "Klaus."

"Hello ,Tyler. You look well," Nik commented sarcastically. "I aim to change that. Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me," he said, stepping forward while wagging his finger in mock disappointment. "I never expected you to sink so low. I admit, I'm impressed."

"I didn't want to kidnap her," Tyler protested in an effort to save himself. "I do want revenge on you, but this crazy vampire chick made me kidnap Hayley. She says she knows you."

"Well you obviously helped her of your own free will. She couldn't force you to do anything unless she compelled you, and only Originals can do that."

"She did compel me! She drained all of the vervain from my system and then used compulsion to have me kidnap Hayley!"

A look of realization and slight fear crossed Nik's face as he began to realize just who it was that was toying with him now. My lips slowly curled up into a smirk as I watched the paranoia in my husband visibly spike about ten percent higher than usual. "Where is she now," he spat, grabbing Tyler by his neck and lifting him in the air.

"Somewhere in the woods around here. I haven't seen her since early this morning," Tyler responded, trying vainly to pry Nik's iron grip off of his throat. Nik growled angrily before flinging Tyler into a nearby tree.

"LISETTE!" He shouted, turning about in a circle. I watched him in amusement, grinning when I saw the frustration on his face. "COME OUT RIGHT NOW, LOVE!"

Tyler flung himself at Nik from behind, catching my husband off guard. They fought for a while, Tyler jamming a stake through Nik's chest at one point before the little hybrid was flung away again. Nik yanked the stake out of himself before he and Tyler both let their wolf sides show a bit. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

They flung themselves at each other, rolling down a hill as they traded blows before coming to a stop, Tyler slamming his fist into Nik's cheek. Nik grabbed Tyler's neck again. "How dare you!" He seethed.

"I'm just getting started!" Another stake was jammed into Nik's shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain.

"You've grown blood thirsty," he panted. "Perhaps it's best you're mother didn't live to see you like this!" He taunted. I winced at that jab. I didn't care very much about Tyler, but I was aware of how Nik had drowned Mrs. Lockwood a few months back, sparking Tyler on the warpath of revenge.

Tyler smashed his fist repeated into Nik's face again, his anger getting the best of him and giving Nik the opportunity to grab the younger hybrid's fist and flip them so he was on top. Picking up the stake, he jammed it into Tyler again, just shy of his heart before standing up and leaving Tyler as he struggled to remove the stake. "It's sad really," Nik mused. "I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment."

Tyler struggled to his feet, ripping out the stake and throwing it aside. "I guess I'm another one of your failures. Like how you _failed_ at making hybrids?" The smirk on Nik's face began to fade. "How you _failed_ your family." Tyler stepped closer as his voice got louder. "Now it looks like you're gonna fail your own kid."

Anger flashed across Niklaus' face as he grabbed Tyler and pinned him to a tree. "Thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief" He paused for a second before looking in the direction of where I stood hidden in the trees. "You may want to come out and say goodbye to your little pet, darling." He said mockingly. "Then I will deal with you."

I rolled my eyes before stepping out into the open. "I have no love for the boy," I said. "In fact, I am quite irritated with him at the moment. I told him not to harm that werewolf girl and then he goes and threatens her life. Tsk Tsk, Tyler. I thought you were better than that. Do what you want with him, Niklaus."

Nik turned back to the hybrid boy and plunged his hand into Tyler's chest, gripping his heart tightly as Tyler cried out in agony.

"Do it!" He spat, making eye contact with Nik as he dared him to tear out his heart. "You're never gonna break me. The only thing you can do is kill me, so go on. Go on! Get it over with!"

"Agh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you?" Nik whispered tauntingly. "Mmm, I did break you. I took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life." He twisted his hand cruelly inside Tyler, causing the boy to groan in pain before ripping his hand out of the young hybrid's chest, leaving his heart where it was. Tyler stumbled for a moment before Nik grabbed his jaw. "Death offers more peace than you deserve," he murmured softly. "It's better to let you live." A look of horror crossed Tyler's face. "And each morning you will wake, knowing that your wretched existence continues only by my will. Now go and live the rest of your days knowing _you are nothing to me_ ," he compelled, before releasing the boy and stalking towards me.

"Dramatic," I said snippily, before his glare silenced me. He grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me towards the cabin. I followed willingly. I couldn't torment him from afar now that he knew I was around. It was time to move in closer.

When we reached the cabin, he grabbed the broom from the porch, snapped the head off of it, and drove it into my stomach. I gasped in pain, my hands flying to the injury. I'd kept a low profile over the centuries and haven't experienced the pain of being stabbed very often as a result. I promise the it is far from enjoyable.

"You stay right here," Nik ordered forcefully before striding inside the cabin to check things out.

"Love you too, Nikky" I shouted after him, before trying to remove the stake from my body. I couldn't pull it out because Nik had embedded it deeply into the wall behind me, leaving a new hole in the cabin. I attempted to walk forwards off of it, but groaned in pain as I began to regret that escape attempt. My husband apparently knew this trick and had stuck the handle downwards at a slight angle, preventing any forward movement.

I stood immobile by the wall, frowning as I watched the red spot grow on my light brown shirt. "If any blood gets on my shoes, I will kill him," I muttered softly to myself. After a few more minutes, Nik exited the cabin, dragging a body along behind him.

"Who is this?" He inquired, pulling the limp body up so I could see the man.

"He was one of Tyler's werewolf lackeys, I believe. I don't know what his name is though or why he's dead." Nik frowned angrily before dropping the man against a support beam in the porch and stalking away from me. "You're welcome!" I called after him, a smirk growing as I saw him tense up in irritation.

I looked up as two people emerged from the woods. "There you are," Nik said cheerfully as Elijah and Hayley came closer. "I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps she could shed some light on the situation." He kicked the dead body off the porch. "Lisette has been no help to me at all."

Elijah's brow furrowed before his gaze flashed towards me, shock evident in his expression. "Hey Elijah," I said, waving. "I would come and give you a hug, but as you can see, my loving husband has been gracious enough to stab a broom through my torso, effectively pinning me here. So sorry about that."

"Wait, you're Klaus' wife?" Hayley asked, horror showing on her face. She probably thought I wanted to rip her heart out for sleeping with my husband, but I honestly didn't feel any animosity towards the girl. She didn't know that Nik was married, so I couldn't blame her for wanting to sleep with him. Not gonna lie, my husband is sexy. The whole brooding bad boy thing makes him even hotter too. Truthfully, if I wasn't so ticked at him for impregnating another girl and then jabbing a broom handle through my stomach, I might actually be tempted to sleep with him. But considering the present circumstances, all I really wanted to do to him right now was rip him limb from limb.

"Yes, she is. Now, this would appear to be the body of a hybrid," Nik said, diverting the conversation back to where he wanted it.

"His name was Dwayne," Hayley provided.

"Well, whoever he was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible."

"What, afraid of a little competition, Nikky?" I asked.

"As if you didn't know," Hayley stepped forward aggressively, Elijah pulling her backwards and behind him. I frowned, not liking it when I was ignored.

"Oh, aren't you two fast friends," Nik mused. "Well come on then. What _horrible_ accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here on Lisette's orders to test a theory that the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that." A look of shock crossed Nik's face. "Furthermore, you intend to use this knowledge to build an army. Lisette apparently had plans to help you as well, given her involvement in Hayley's kidnapping. I am disappointed in you sister. I thought you were better than that," Elijah said, directing his attention towards me.

"I compelled Tyler to kidnap Hayley so I could get Nik's attention, not with the intent of making an army, numbskull." I said in irritation. "I left Tyler with orders to not harm her while he was babysitting her. I had no idea he was going to go all mad scientist on her!"

"Of course you would believe Tyler's accusations are true," Nik added. "I mean why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his little finger at me and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst, especially when it comes from her."

"Oh spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? Every king needs a heir," he said, mocking Nik's voice.

"My big brother. So you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar? A manipulator? A bastard?" Nik walked up to his older brother, staring him right in the face. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And to Rebekah? And judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way. Even Lisette appears to share your sentiments. No doubt my child will as well."

"Brother, if I ha-"

"We have said all that needs to be said, Brother" Nik cut him off. He put both hands up in the air, a mocking expression his face as he stepped slowly away from Elijah. "I'll play the roll I've been given." He turned to walk back towards me before suddenly turning on his brother and sinking his teeth deeply into Elijah's neck, causing the older Original to yell out in shock and pain.

'Nik!" I shouted as he dropped Elijah to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

My husband wiped his brother's blood from his lips before smirking at Hayley patronizingly. "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite my parting gift to you both." He turned back to me, grabbing the stake and ripping it out of me. I gasped, stumbling forwards in shock as his arms caught me. I leaned against him for the first time in centuries, breathing heavily as my brain tried to cope with the pain of having a chunk of wood ripped from me after my insides had healed around it.

I closed my eyes tiredly as Nik stroked my hair softly. I was irritated with him, but I also was having trouble staying upright as well, so I would wait to smack him around until I could stand on my own again.

"I'm sorry about this, Love," I heard him say softly, before I heard a snapping noise and a sudden pain pierced through me again as the now shorter broom handle was shoved into my back, piercing through my heart.

I struggled to breath as I felt myself turning gray and veiny in the typical vampire death sequence. Nik loosened his hold on me, staring into my eyes as I slowly died.

"Nik, I just wanted to tell you that I don't think you're the lesser anything," I whispered as I felt my body shutting down and my eyes droop shut. The last thing I saw was the look of sadness and regret in Nik's eyes as he picked me up bridal style and carried me off the porch and into the woods as I slipped into blank darkness.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it's been forever since an update! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think if you get the chance!


	8. Chapter 08

The air rushed into my lungs as I sat up quickly, gasping for breath. My hand flew to my now healed chest wound, my shirt crusted over with old blood. I frowned at the stained hole in the expensive cream material. This shirt was bound for the trash bin.

I swung my legs off of the huge bed, slipping silently onto the hardwood floor. My heels were set neatly beside the door and I opted to leave them behind while I went to find Nik. They would only make my presence obviously known and I did not want Nik to know I was alive again before I had a chance to take revenge on him for stabbing me.

I slipped silently down the stairs listening for signs of Nik's presence. I heard a rustling of a page turning in the sitting room, so I silently picked up a chair before creeping inside. Nik sat on the couch, his back to me as he stared deeply into the pages of a book. Stepping silently, I crept up behind him before swinging the chair as hard as I could, smirking when it splintered over his head. He groaned in pain before swiveling in his seat to glare at me.

"You deserved that and much more," I deadpanned before making my way to the couch that sat opposite him. "Since I'm such a lovely person, though, I'll let you get by with just that for now. Expect more pain in the coming future."

Nik rolled his eyes as he set the book down to brushed the splinters off of his shoulders. "I admit, stabbing you may not have been the smartest course of action, but you do not hold my trust at the moment, my dear wife. After all, you did kidnap the mother of my child."

"Yes, the woman who you conceived a child with even though you are still married. That's another reason you will be tasting my wrath at some other point."

"So you kidnapped her because you hate her? How petty of you."

"On the contrary, Niklaus. I feel no ill will towards Hayley. You are the sole bearer of the brunt of my anger. Lucky you."

"Oh come on, Lisette. I am sure that you haven't stayed celibate in the ten centuries that we've been apart. And if I remember correctly, you were the one who did the leaving."

"Yes, after you slept with one of my closest friends to spite me because I had to pretend to be interested in her brother. And of course I've slept with other men. I have always worn my wedding ring however, something which you seem to have lost somewhere in the past hundreds of years."

"I still have it, I just choose not to wear it," Nik retorted.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice cut in.

"Of course not, dear sister," I replied, turning to look at the beautiful blonde whom I hadn't seen for about two hundred years. We'd kept in touch with each other, even if I had been avoiding Nik. Elijah and I had seen each other occasionally as well, although I hadn't seen him for about five centuries prior to yesterday.

"Good to see you again, Lisette," Bekah said with a smile, walking over and pulling me into a tight hug which I returned with equal enthusiasm. I could feel Nik's glare burning into the both of us. "What's wrong Nik? Jealous that Lisette doesn't like you enough anymore to even touch you?" Rebekah asked him over my shoulder.

"Of course not, sister," he replied as Bekah and I separated. "I am sure that Lisette will give into my charms soon enough and will be warming my bed again by the end of the month."

I smirked before looking at Rebekah. "Well, he just ensured himself a cold bed for the rest of the year," I said before walking over to the table where breakfast was being laid out by a compelled servant.

Rebekah joined me a few moments later, picking up a cup and mixing herself cup of tea which she sat sipping delicately while I ate a few strawberries.

"Oh, don't be angry, Love," Nik teased, walking over to stand behind me so he could play with my hair. I reached back and grabbed his wrist, snapping it. He grunted in pain before stepping over to the other side of the table as his wrist healed itself. With a wave of his now healed hand, the server made her way over and held out her wrist with a blank expression on her face. Flashing his fangs, he made a quick incision in her arm and let the blood trickle slowly into the glass which Nik held. Once that one was full, he filled a second one before sending the girl back to stand by the wall.

"Here, dear wife. Have a drink," he said, holding the second glass out to me.

"No thank you," I replied, ignoring his entreating gaze. "I am perfectly content with what I have. After all, this strawberry is so sweet," I teased, holding direct eye contact with him as I took a bite of the berry. His jaw stiffened as he watched me, before a growl left his throat and he turned to his sister. I smirked, glad that I could taunt him by showing him what he wanted but not giving it to him.

"Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today," He asked his sister, trying to ignore me.

"No. Should I have?"

"He's been mysteriously silent, avoiding me, you might say. I thought, perhaps, he might have whispered reasons into your ear along with all of those sweet nothings."

"Ooh, Bekah, getting it on with the enemy?" I asked. "Good for you, dear sister. Someone has to help me torment Niklaus, after all." Rebekah sent me a grateful smile.

"If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you," she said to Nik snippily.

Nik looked up at her, not believing her words one bit. "Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly, noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard brother's bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain."

Rebekah smiled at him. "On the contrary, Nik. I am just simply enjoying my breaky with my sister whom I haven't seen in two hundred years, waiting for Elijah's healthy return."

Nik scoffed. "Come on, Rebekah. You've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it."

"Perhaps I am concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth," she bit out.

"Ooh, burn," I muttered.

Nik hit the table before pointing at her. "Poppycock. I would never bite you."

"Yes, but you would dagger her countless times throughout the centuries and kill all of her lovers. You have such a great track record with your temper, don't you, Nik?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Be quiet, Lisette, this does not concern you." He turned back to Rebekah. "Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know - as Lisette has so charmingly pointed out - that my preferred method for your indiscretions is the dagger."

"Hmm." Rebekah smiled softly, placing her teacup onto its saucer forcefully before standing up, a serious expression on her face. "There is something fundamentally wrong with you," she quietly said as she leaned forward over the table, before striding confidently out of the house.

Nik stared blankly at the spot where she had sat, his jaw working as he processed her words.

"Well, that went well," I quipped cheerfully, before standing as well. "You know what, I think I'll take that drink now." I reached across Nik, grabbing the glass of blood and downing it quickly before walking towards the front door. My hand was just about to connect with the door handle when it it encountered a sturdy pair of abs instead. Looking up, my eyes met Nik's own frosty blue ones.

"Where do you think you're going, Love?" He questioned softly.

I smiled patronizingly, playing my fingertips across his strong abdomen. "Niklaus, if you don't move out of my way, I will punch a hole through your pretty little torso so I can get to that door knob," I said sweetly.

He gasped mockingly. "Why, Lisette, that's so rude. I'm just trying to play the part of the doting husband and here you are, threatening me. For shame!"

I rolled my eyes. "I need to go get a few things from my car," I said. "If you hadn't noticed, I am a bit bloody, thanks to you. I'd like to change into something that doesn't make it look that I was stabbed twice by my psychotic husband, and all of my spare clothing is in my car which is parked at my hotel. I assume you're not going to let me out of your sight, so you could at least let me go get a few things before you hold me captive."

Nik sighed, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer so our eyes met. I tilted my head to the side, staring at him challengingly. "I will let you go, but I am coming with you and you had better not try to escape or Rebekah's coffin will find itself with a guest occupant until I can procure one for your own use."

I ripped my wrist out of his grip while staring at him in irritation. "I wasn't planning on running away. After all, how am I supposed to irritate the ever living daylights out of you for the next few centuries if I'm not around you, hmm? Now, let's go."

"Lisette, love, you've forgotten something important." He whispered, still not stepping away from the door.

"And what is that, my dear Niklaus?" I asked.

"You're shoes," he said, looking down at my unshod feet. I rolled my eyes before flashing upstairs and back down, my heels back on now.

"Can we go?" I asked testily. Everything had been running so smoothly and then he'd tripped me up by pointing out my lack of shoes. He was an irritating man.

"Of course, Love," he smirked. "After you." He held open the door dramatically, beckoning me outside with a sassy wave. I huffed before making my way outside and to his large black Range Rover. I grudgingly gave him the address to my hotel and sat back in the passenger's seat, staring out at the city as we drove through it. New Orleans really was a beautiful city. I could see why my family liked it so much.

*Timeskip*

"Come on, Nik, I thought you were supernaturally strong," I mocked watching as Nik struggled to carry all of my things to my dark cherry colored Acura MDX.

"I do but you also have a supernatural amount of clothing. How does all of this even fit in your car?" He huffed angrily before tossing the bags into the trunk.

"Be careful with those! They wrinkle!" I protested, rushing over to hang the clothing bags from the built in hanging rack in the back. Nik rolled his eyes before heading back inside to get the last four suitcases, stacking those on top of the other five when he returned.

"Grab those two and bring them to the middle," I ordered, leaving Nik to groan in protest before picking them up again.

"I should at least earn some forgiveness points for all of this work I'm doing," he complained.

"I'll think about it," I said before directing him to strap those two cases into the middle seats like small children. The cases contained all of my expensive shoes and I treated them like my babies. "Well, that's all of it," I said, smiling at a rumpled looking Nik. Apparently he hasn't had to do any hard labor in a while. "Let's go back to your house now."

After Nik carried all of my things up to a guest bedroom, complaining the whole time about how I should share a bed with him, I decided to change. After semi unpacking and putting on the tank top, leggings, and accessories I had picked out, I made my way downstairs when someone knocked on the door.

I walked over to answer it, opening the door to find a pretty blonde woman staring back at me. "Hi, how can I help you?" I asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Hey, I'm Camille O'Connell, but please, call me Cami," she said, holding out her hand to me, which I shook.

"Lisette," I responded.

"Oh, Klaus' wife, Lisette?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked, feeling confused and a little on edge.

"I'm Klaus' therapist. Well, more of his stenographer at the moment. He compelled me write his biography down while he narrates his life story to me. The therapist part sort of just gets thrown in on the end. I'm studying psychology and he's the perfect candidate for practise."

"Oh, well Lord only knows he needs a therapist. Please, come in."

"Thanks," she said, stepping inside.

"Ah, Camille," Nik said, coming down the stairs. "I see you've met my beautiful wife, Lisette."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Nik," I said. I turned back to Cami. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat? A drink maybe? A stake to shove into Niklaus when he starts to irritate you too much?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine," she said with a smile.

"Alright, well just holler if you need anything," I said, returning her gesture.

"Yes, yes, you're the perfect hostess. Now run along, Lisette. Cami and I have my biography to write."

"You know, most people write their own diaries. It's a sign of narcissism to have someone else do it for you."

"Just go," Nik growled, pointing towards the stairs.

"Okay, Mr. Grouchy," I laughed, before making my way upstairs to sort through the rest of my clothing. I stayed up there for about forty-five minutes, tuning my hearing away from Nik and Cami to give Nik a bit of privacy. I started to get hungry after a while though, so I decided to go downstairs for a quick snack. I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, not wanting to drain one of the compelled girls in our house anymore than they already were.

"Type, please!" I heard Nik's voice echoing from the study.

"What's the point?" Cami asked in exasperation. "You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you! Elijah's out to get you! Lisette is planning to come after you! Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall? I doubt you trust your own reflection."

"You know, if the daggers weren't missing, I would put one in each of my siblings hearts. Rid myself of the burden of my family for a couple of centuries."

"Look at you! Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over and over again! _You_ are the architect of your own unhappiness."

"I don't remember asking for your advice," Nik said darkly.

"Oh really," Cami asked, sitting back in her chair. "So of all the people in New Orleans, you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your life story? You're over a thousand years old. I'm pretty sure you know how to type." She leaned forward. "The truth is, you compel me to come here because you have no one else to talk to and you want to be understood. Then you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you're too scared to trust."

"I am scared of nothing," he protested angrily, pointing at Cami. I decided it was a good point to intervene.

"Of course you're scared of something, Nik. Cami is right. You're scared of being alone. You're a paranoid bundle of nerves half the time. And contrary to what you believe, Rebekah and Elijah are not out to get you. They are just as damaged as you are, and you've hurt them so many times that they are constantly on their guard to avoid more injury from you. They love you Nik, as do I, but you cannot continue to treat them like they are expendable, because someday, you may lose one of them and then you truly will be alone."

"I do not need your input, Lisette," Nik spat angrily.

"Cami, I think it might be best if you left now," I said, looking at the blonde. She nodded in thanks before gathering up her things and leaving the room.

"I'm not finished with her services yet!" Nik growled at me.

"Oh yes, you are," I replied coldly. "When you treat people that I like poorly, I will protect them from you. It was obvious that Cami was feeling threatened by you, and I felt the need to intervene. Now, this conversation is over. If you need me, I will be in my room." I turned on my heels, walking up the stairs, not even flinching at the sound of a glass shattering against the wall as Nik threw his bourbon.

I collapsed onto my bed when I entered my room. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. He had changed so much from the sweet man that I had married one thousand years ago. It was tragic and it hurt my heart to see him like this. Sighing tiredly, I let my eyes droop shut, preferring the dreamless arms of sleep to my current reality.

*Timeskip*

A savage burning in my veins is what woke me. I tried to sit up, clutching at my arm weakly where the needle filled with vervain had entered me. I looked up to see Rebekah and a dark skinned man staring down at me as I writhed in pain.

"I'm so sorry about this, Lissi," Bekah said, before she wrapped vervain soaked ropes around my limbs, encasing me tightly in their caustic coils before stuffing a gag doused in vervain into my mouth so I would continue to ingest to substance that was sapping my strength. I moaned in pain, hating the feeling of the burning. I had never really bothered with building up a tolerance for vervain, always trusting my strength as an Original to help myself. I never even considered that another Original, my sister-in-law, would use the horrid stuff on me.

The man picked up my limp body and sped me downstairs and out to an SUV. He tossed me unceremoniously into the trunk which Rebekah slammed shut after she covered me with a blanket, leaving me trapped in darkness. I breathed heavily through the pain, feeling my skin begin to blister where the ropes and gags were touching me. I began to regret my choice to wear a tank top today. I was now cursing the warm New Orleans weather, wishing I had a bit more fabric to protect my skin from the vervain.

We finally arrived at wherever the heck it was that Rebekah and that guy had brought me. My disorientation had worn off at this point and when Rebekah flipped the blanket off of me so that her boyfriend could carry me inside, I fixed her with the coldest glare I could muster. She met my eyes, looking ashamed, before breaking eye contact.

The guy carried me inside what I recognized to be the old Mikaelson family compound that Marcel Gerard had taken over when the Originals had fled New Orleans. The man carried me upstairs, Rebekah trailing behind, still dodging my fierce gaze. We reached a bedroom and I was plopped onto a chair unceremoniously before being swiftly untied and rebound so my limbs were held to the arms and legs of the chair.

"We need to soak the rag in vervain again," the guy said, sounding unapologetic about my coming pain.

"Marcel, is that really necessary?" Rebekah asked him. "I already feel bad enough. We just captured my sister-in-law and are now holding her here with light torture. To top it all off, we're planning on daggering her and planting her like a daisy next to Nik for the next few centuries while you and I live our happily ever after. I just don't feel like it's very fair to hurt Lisette even more than we already have when she hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"Bekah, if we want to be together, we need to get rid of Klaus, even if there is a little bit of collateral damage. I don't really want to hurt her, but if she doesn't keep consuming vervain, she could break free and I guarantee that she isn't on our side. Plus, think of all the times that Klaus has killed the guys you loved in the past. We can cause him some of that pain to by sticking a dagger in the heart of the girl he loves and leaving her cold, lifeless body next to him as he slowly desiccates."

"Alright, if we have to do this to be together, then we should get on with it quickly."

Marcel grabbed the gag from my mouth, relieving some of the burning temporarily. As he went to go dip it in the bowl of vervain on the desk, I turned to Rebekah angrily.

"Rebekah, what on earth are you doing? Do you really think this stupid little plan of yours will work? Nik is a hybrid! He will tear the vampires who stand against him apart and shove a dagger into you before leaving you to rot for eternity! Let me talk to him instead and see if we can work something out for you and Marcel to be together."

"That won't work," Marcel said with a patronizing tone. "Elijah and Bekah have both tried to talk some sense into Klaus about Bekah's and my relationship. The guy just won't listen. Sometimes you just need to take matters into your own hands."

"He's also going to use the baby's blood to make more hybrids," Rebekah added. "I do not want my niece subjected to that, so we're eliminating the threat."

"No, you're just making things worse, just like you did in 1919." I saw Rebekah stiffen.

"How do you know about that?" She asked fearfully.

"I've had spies everywhere for the past few centuries. The Original family didn't sneeze without me knowing about it seconds later. I may not have been around our family, Rebekah, but I was never far. I even protected you when I knew Mikael was coming, sending a compelled villager with a messenger to Elijah most times so you could all escape safely. Is this how you plan to repay me then, dear sister? By poisoning me slowly before driving one of those accursed daggers into my heart. Maybe you are not that different from the monster you believe your brother to be after all."

"Silence her," Rebekah said, angry about my last jab towards her. I screamed into the gag as my skin began to smoulder again, glaring at Rebekah and Marcel. Rebekah placed a basket full of vervain flowers under my chair while Marcel stepped outside the room, coming back with a woman in tow.

"Sabine, I'd like you to do me a favor and put a silencing spell around her. We don't want her messing up my plans. I grant you permission to perform this one spell and this one spell only."

Sabine nodded before going through her witchy chanting rituals and slicing my hand so blood dripped onto the floor next to me, magically spreading in a circle around the chair and sealing the spell.

"The silencing spell will be broken when the circle is broken," Sabine explained quickly before Marcel nodded and escorted her out of the room.

"Well, dear Lisette, I will see you in an hour or two when we capture Nik. I can't wait to see the look on his face as I drive the dagger into your heart and you slowly die. It will be marvelous. Well, for one of us at least."

I stared after her as she stalked out of the room, slowly letting myself slump forward as the effects of the vervain began to pummel my system, my body a bundle of agony. This would be a very long two hours.

* * *

Hello, dear readers! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and if so, please let me know with a review or follow! I love hearing what you guys think! Also, can we just take a second to remember the majesty that was the season 4 premier? I just love Klaus so much, sitting there like a smug little bastard despite all the crap he's been through since the end of season 3. I don't want to give too much away in case you guys haven't seen it, but i just had to mention it. Anyways, next chapter will be up in two weeks, and after that I'm out of pre-written chapters, so we'll see how that goes *fingers crossed that I don't fall behind* Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you all in two weeks with a new chapter!


	9. Chapter 09

It had been silent for a long while. I had no idea where all the vampires I heard earlier disappeared to, but I was guessing they hadn't gone too far. They needed to be ready to take down Nik for Rebekah and Marcel's ridiculous scheme that would get the majority of them killed. Stupid baby vampires.

Sudden footsteps pierced the silence and I had a feeling that the man of the hour had just arrived. Too bad he wouldn't be a big fan of the surprise party that was awaiting him. His footsteps slowed as he examined the deserted compound, freezing altogether when a voice rang out through the air.

"Klaus," Marcel said crisply.

"You've been avoiding my calls." Nik said dully.

Silent footsteps entered the room as one of Marcel's minions came in, redoing my ropes to how they had been previously before picking me up and carrying me downstairs.

"Been a little ticked off lately," Marcel said.

"Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back."

"Oh, I have two things of yours." He pulled the dagger out of his jacket as the vampire carrying me flashed downstairs, dumping me at Marcel's feet in a weakened heap, before flashing out of sight again. I saw Nik stiffen out of shock, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Sorry. I can't give you either of them," Marcel taunted. He held the dagger out to the girl waiting in the shadows. Rebekah emerged, kicking my legs out of her way as she glided over to stand beside Marcel, taking the offered dagger. I groaned in pain as my shins throbbed, even more than they had before from the vervain in my bloodstream.

"What is this?" Nik asked in a betrayed tone, his stare burning into me.

"Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik, you just act," Rebekah spit out. "I've had enough. _We_ have had enough."

"Well look at you," Nik taunted, stepping closer. "Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down."

"And we're in possession of your weakness too," Marcel spat before holding his fingers to his lips and letting out a piercing whistle. About twenty pairs of feet pounded on the floors around us as a portion of Marcel's vampire horde stormed the area, all hoping to take revenge against the Original hybrid in the name of their king.

"So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far?" Nik asked sarcastically. "He must be punished, and by his own sibling. His innocent wife has to suffer as well, even though they haven't seen each other on one thousand years. Nonetheless, how positively biblical. And you Marcel? Is this your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take down. You think you can subdue _ME_!" With _THIS_!" He gestured furiously to the small group of vampire surrounding him.

"No," Marcel said, shaking his head. "But I think I can with this." He whistled again and even more vampires came crawling out of the woodwork, making a circle around Nik as he assessed them.

Nik sighed, his gaze flickering briefly to me before focusing his attention back towards Marcel. "Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid! I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long do you think Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me and my wife, knowing we would be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your end would be _spectacular_. To borrow a trick from an old friend," he said, holding up a coin. "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live." He tossed it onto the ground and I felt the clattering of it deep in my soul.

"Anyone who wants that coin, to pledge allegiance to Klaus, take it now." No one made a move. "Go ahead. The choice is yours." All the vampires remained rooted in place, not even twitching an eyelid.

"Take him."

At Marcel's order, two vampires flashed towards Nik, getting taken down immediately. Nik turned back to Marcel, raising his arms to the side in a silent challenge. Marcel gestured to two men behind Klaus and two chains were swiftly wrapped around his extended arms, dragging him backwards towards a doorway and giving the rest of the vampires a chance to attack. They all rushed him at once, continually slamming him back to the pavement the instant he regained his feet. I winced in pain, both for him and for me as I watched my husband be slashed aand stabbed with knives and stakes.

When they began kicking him, I felt a fiery anger flow through me. The combination of adrenaline and two hours without consuming fresh vervain gave me enough strength to rip the ropes binding me as I climbed swiftly to my feet and yanked the gag from my mouth. Rebekah tried to grab my wrist as I moved away, but I threw her into a wall before she could even get a grip on me, smirking at the yelp she made when the force of my throw crumpled the stone around her. Marcel raced over to check if she was alright, leaving me with an opportunity to go take out some of the group attacking Niklaus.

I picked up the semi tattered ropes, ignoring the burning in my palm before I sped over to the fight, wrapping the ropes around the neck of the nearest vampire and pulling until his neck snapped sideways. I left him before moving to the next vampire on the edge of the horde, my Original strength gained from one thousand years of living easily trumping their measly power as I went through the group, ripping out hearts and snapping necks as I went. I normally was very against killing, but these idiots were messing with my man. I may hate him right now, but he was still _mine_.

Three vampires grabbed my arms, pinning me down against the wall as a fourth jabbed a fire poker into my chest. I screamed, but this time in fury, not in pain. I struggled to pull the poker out of me as I watched them drag Nik back towards the doorway and chain him up before they all took turns stabbing and slashing at him.

His eyes roamed around looking for a way out as they continued to attack him relentlessly. Our eyes met and I saw his eyes fill with rage before one vampire grabbed his face and ripped our gazes apart. The vampire raised a knife and quickly cut Nik across the throat, the other vampires cheering as he let out a roar of pain and slumped his head downwards.

"NIK!" My voice cut through the air as I stared at his limp form. I felt my fangs extending as I hissed angrily at the vampires closest to me for hurting my husband

"You're little wife is next," one of the vampires yelled, others joining in his threat. They all silenced as a loud growl cut through the air and Nik slowly raised his head, his eyes glowing yellow as his canine extended. A few vampires stepped back, terrified, and I launched myself forward on the poker, not even caring about the pain I inflicted as my body left it. I flung myself into the crowd, tearing apart vampires as Nik ripped the chains off of himself and joined me. We fought viciously, protecting each other, until Marcel's voice cut through the air again, freezing everyone.

"ENOUGH!" I dropped the vampires whose neck I was just about to break, letting him fall in a heap as I made my way to Nik's side. We watched silently as Marcel picked up the coin, ending the fight as he indicated that Nik now held his allegiance.

"Well, well, well," Nik said as he and I stalked closer to Marcel, me staying behind his right shoulder to allow him his moment of glory. "The great Marcel, self proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me."

Marcel tossed the coin at Nik's feet. "There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." His voice caught on these words, like they were painful to say.

Nik smiled down at Marcel before holding the crook of his arm out to me. I walked over to him and slipped onto his elbow, keeping a steady glare on Rebekah as she stared at the both of us uncertainly. I may not like Nik all that much right now, but smart politics dictated that the queen support her king after a successfully staged coup, so I cut him some slack at the moment.

"Well, I for one do not like my home being dirtied with dead bodies. Nik, have someone take care of it, please," I ordered, before walking towards the front door.

"Of course, Love," he sighed before telling one of the vampires to gather all the bodies in the courtyard to be burned.

I paused right beside Rebekah as she stood staring blankly at the deceased vampires. "You are lucky that your boy toy picked up that coin when he did, _dear sister_ , or this battle would have had an entirely different ending for you, I can promise you that. Just remember, I held a grudge against Nik for nearly one thousand years. I'm very good at remembering those who betray me and I assure you that they always receive their just dessert in the end. So watch your back, Rebekah."

With that I strode past her, my heels leaving a hollow clicking sound echoing through the yard filled with silent mourners.

*Timeskip*

I had just finished packing up all of my things when Klaus came into my bedroom. "I take it you know we're moving to the compound then?" He asked, his pouty smirk adorning his face as one of his eyebrows rose upwards.

"Well why else would I be packing everything up? I did tell you earlier that it's much harder to torment you from far away."

He stepped forward, pulling me into his arms. I admit, it was nice to be back in his arms again after a millennium, but I also wasn't going to give in to him that easily. "Now come on, Love. I thought you had forgiven me after the way you fought for me earlier this evening." He leaned down to pepper a few kisses on my shoulder.

"Hmm," I hummed. "Well, the reason I fought to protect you was because I still have some business to take care of involving you."

"And what business might that be," he muttered, nipping at the side of my neck playfully.

"Revenge, of course," I said, stepping out of his arms. He stared at me, slightly shell shocked.

"I thought you were done with that silly little revenge notion, Lisette," he said, trying to pull me close again, but I smacked his hand away.

"Oh no, Nik. As I said earlier, I'm only getting started. The next century should be quite enjoyable for me. For you, not so much."

"I thought you said it would only be a year!" Nik protested.

"At least year until I would sleep with you again, yes. Although I may up the ante a few years if you irritate me. Now, be a dear and take my bags out to my car. You can put them in the master bedroom. It'll be fun to taunt you with what you can't have."

I smiled happily to myself as I heard Nik groan out of frustration behind me before the sound of him picking up my things reached my ears. I sat in the driver's seat while he carried down four loads of my luggage, strapping my shoe cases in like I taught him earlier. He closed the rear door and was just about to open the passenger side door to climb inside but I quickly flicked the lock shut. He looked up at me through the closed window, immense irritation burning in his eyes while I twinkled my fingers at him before stepping on the accelerator and pulling away. I glanced in the rearview mirror, smirking when I saw him punch a nearby tree out of frustration.

It was about a fifteen minute drive back to the compound. Nik would be able to get there before me if he wanted to, but I had a feeling he would go out to a bar before hand to blow off some steam. Oh, how I loved driving my husband mad.

When I reached the compound, I was surprised to see Nik there already. I decided to give him a break, ordering one of the baby vampires hanging about to take my things up to the master bedroom and threatening their life if any harm came to my shoes.

I went to bed as soon as my things were delivered. Sometime during the night, Nik joined me in the bed, but he kept his distance from me as I had ordered him to. I felt slight remorse at the way I was treating him, especially after Rebekah and Elijah had betrayed him, but if I gave in to him now, I would never be able to regain the hold I had over him at the present. Still, he was very emotionally unstable at the moment, and I did not want to rile him up more than he already was, so with a sigh, I rolled over and pressed up next to him, tucking myself into his chest. He stiffened for a moment before his arm slowly snaked around me and he pulled me closer.

We breathed silently for a moment before I leaned up and kissed his cheek gently in the darkness. "Goodnight, Nik," I said softly, before placing my head on his chest and relaxing into his arms. He did not say anything in response, only pulling me closer to him, almost as if he were afraid to let me go.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! So it's been a while, I know. I started college and time just sort of got away from me and this story was pushed to the back burner. I can't promise regular updates, but I do hope that I can slowly start working on this story again. I decided to give you all more of a filler chapter while I worked on reevaluating the direction I'm taking this story, so hopefully, you enjoy this brief update and I will try to get back into the storyline very soon! And once again, thank you so much for your patience, especially to those of you who have waited for over a year and sent me encouraging messages about how much you enjoy this story. It means a lot and helped to keep me motivated, even if I wasn't actively writing!

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Nik was gone. In his place was a note, informing me he had gone to collect Hayley and bring her here now that she and Elijah were back from the bayou. He also informed me that there would be a banquet tonight with Marcel and some of the former king's inner circle of vampires to test how they were reacting to the newer hierarchy. I sighed before pulling myself out of bed and rummaging through the closet that was filled with my clothing. My collection had left only a small space for Nik's own belongings, much to my delight.

I pulled on a semi-casual outfit, slipping my heels onto my feet before heading downstairs. Marcel didn't keep any compelled humans around like Nik tended to, so I had to drink a blood bag from the fridge instead of drinking directly from the vein. Blood bags aren't quite as delicious, but they are enough to keep the cravings down, and that's all that really matters in the end.

I could sense the gaze of one of Marcel's vampire lackey's boring a hole into the side of my head as I hopped up onto the kitchen counter, long legs swinging alternatingly. Using my teeth, I ripped the stopper off the tube connecting to the bag, spitting it into the sink next to me before sipping at the tube like a straw. The vampire looked at me disapprovingly. He obviously wasn't a fan of his new rulers. I vaguely recognized him as part of Marcel's inner circle. He'd slashed at Nik yesterday with a knife and was just about to die under my husband's teeth when Marcel picked up that coin, saving his life.

"What?" I said, tauntingly.

"Nothing," he said, his tone the epitome of nonchalance.

I scoffed at his lie before quirking an eyebrow. "What's your name?" I asked, taking another sip of the blood.

"Diego," he said shortly, his tone showing how much he despised me.

"Well, Diego, seeing as this is my home now and I'm technically your queen, I'd like a tour of my new house."

"Please, allow me to escort you," a silky voice cut in before Diego could respond. I turned to face the newcomer, hearing Diego sneak away while my back was turned. I ignored his rude behavior and turned my attention back to the man in front of me.

"Marcel, fancy seeing you here. If I recall correctly, the last we spoke was when you were kidnapping me. Good times."

"Allow me to apologize then," he said smoothly. "You have to understand that what I did was done for love. Klaus wouldn't let Rebekah and I be together, and I'm sure if someone tried to separate you from your husband, you'd do the same."

Hopping off of the counter, I scrunched up the empty blood bag and tossed it at the trash can, enjoying his wince of irritation as it landed on the floor instead. "Do I actually love Nik though? I certainly love to torment him, but currently, I feel very little love for my husband."

"Fickle thing, isn't she?" A smooth voice said behind me as a familiar pair of arms slid around my waist.

"Niklaus, if you want your wrist to remain aligned with the rest of your body, I suggest you get your arms off of me right now." A soft sigh echoed in my ear, and the arm reluctantly withdrew. "Now, Niklaus, I'm sure you have too many _kingly_ things to worry about right now, so how about you scurry off and hop to it, hmm? I, for one, am looking forward to my tour with your dear Marcellus here." I tossed a quick glance over my shoulder at my husband, smirking at his broody glaring. "Oh, don't frown so much, Nikky," I cooed, pinching his cheek rather harshly. "You don't want to get wrinkles before your eleven hundredth birthday, now do you?"

He rolled his eyes in irritation and with a cheerful smile and a sharp series of pats to the side of Nik's face, I turned back to Marcel, mirth glimmering in my eyes as I sauntered over to him and slipped my arm into the crook of his elbow.

"Now come along, Marcel," I ordered. "Niklaus allowed you to keep your life for some silly reason, so you'd best show me that you're worth it. I'm expecting a damn good tour"

The man next to me sighed irritably and without another word escorted me out of the kitchen.

We strolled through the house, Marcel pointing out different rooms and explaining their normal functions as he went, as well as including some history or snippets of tales he remembered from growing up in this house.

While poking around through an old storage room (much to Marcel's irritation as he seemed to want to hurry through this tour as quickly as possible), I stumbled upon a pile of framed canvases laying in a back corner beneath an old, moth-bitten sheet. Intrigued, I had lifted the edge, nearly dropping it in surprise as my eyes landed on the portrait of myself staring back at me.

"You know, I don't ever recall posing for this," I said wryly, casting a quick glance over my shoulder at Marcel before turning back to the paintings, looking through them slowly as I recognized the familiar faces of Rebekah, Elijah, and Niklaus.

"Klaus used to have all of those hung in the front hall, back when I was still a kid," Marcel said cooly, his arms crossed as he walked forward and stopped next to me. I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise. I could understand the pictures of the two siblings closest to Niklaus, but why a painting of me as well?

"He talked about you a lot, you know," Marcel hummed, an uncharacteristically soft smile crossing his features as he reminisced on the past. "When I was little, he would tell me about the woman who would have been my mother if she'd been here." I felt a pang travel through my chest at his words. "Honestly, it kind of made me miss you, even though I'd never met you. I don't really blame you for leaving him though. He's a dick and he deserves everything you're putting him through."

"That he is," I said with a soft chuckle. Reaching out, I brushed my fingers lightly over the canvas in front of me, holding my likeness in such detail. "Do you know if he painted this?" I asked softly, trying to push down the wave of affection that was rising in me as I recognized the familiar brushstrokes of Niklaus' work, not even needing confirmation from Marcel to know.

"Probably," he admitted. "You know how Klaus is with his artwork." I nodded, my gaze never leaving the painting.

"Could you please have someone hang these back up later this afternoon," I requested softly.

I felt Marcel's gaze on me, the silence sitting heavily in the room before his voice rang out. "Sure, whatever you want, Lisette."

"Thank you," I whispered, feeling very emotionally drained all of a sudden after this shocking discovery. I knew Nik cared still, but to display a painting of me centuries after I had left him was something I had never expected of him. "If you're alright with it, I'd like to finish this tour later. I just remembered a few things I need to finish before this evening," I said, pushing my emotions down as I stood and faced the vampire standing behind me.

We walked down the hall in silence, Marcel escorting me back to the master bedroom upon my request. As I reached out my hand to open the door, Marcel's hand on top of my own stopped me, and I turned to him in confusion at his actions. He released my hand quickly looking down at the ground before raising his gaze to meet mine again, his eyes shining apologetically. "You know, I really am sorry for dragging you into everything yesterday," he said. "It wasn't right for Rebekah and me to drag you into our feud with Klaus. He's hurt us a lot over the years, but I think he's also hurt you pretty badly, and you didn't deserve what we did."

I sighed heavily, turning to face the younger man. "That's the curse of the Mikaelson's, Marcellus, and it's the lifestyle you were raised with, sadly. My family has always put their own individual needs and desires in front of everyone else's life, never caring about the repercussions they brought upon others. I do the same. It's what happens when you let the power get to your head after centuries of being in control." I sighed heavily before locking eyes with the younger vampire in front of me.

"I know this probably doesn't mean much to you, especially now, but I wish that I could have been here for you when you were growing up. I'd heard about Niklaus adopting you through my different sources and it took everything in me to not show up so that I could meet you. Truthfully, I believe that adopting you was one of the best decisions my husband has ever made," I said, my voice trailing into a whisper.

Marcel and I held our gazes for a moment longer, a new understanding seeming to have developed between the two of us before he softly bid me goodbye and disappeared down the hallway.

*Time Skip*

"Lisette, darling, I don't understand why you refuse to attend this dinner. A king needs his queen present when he is dealing with unruly subjects," Nik said, his hands brushing gently over my shoulders as I sat in front of my vanity table putting the finishing touches on my makeup.

I calmly placed my makeup brush down on the table before picking up one of my delicate, diamond earrings. Then without even glancing backwards, I stabbed to sharp end into Niklaus's lingering hands. I smiled sweetly at him in the mirror as he hissed in pain, his angry glare boring into my reflection as our eyes met in the glass.

"What have I told you about touching me, dear?" I asked tauntingly. Nik rolled his eyes, pulling the jewelry from its spot on his hand and tossing it back on the vanity table in irritation. "That's what I thought," I muttered, picking my brush back up to continue.

"Why are you sitting here getting all dolled up if you refuse to come to my dinner party?" Nik huffed, his hands falling to the back of my chair as he leaned against it, trying to meet my eyes once again in the mirror as I steadfastly ignored him.

"Just because I'm not joining you doesn't mean I don't have plans," I said coyly, knowing I was about to rile up my dear Niklaus. "I heard that the New Orleans nightlife is quite enjoyable. Who knows, maybe I'll find myself a gentleman who will help me let loose for the night."

Nik's hands clenched on the back of my chair, the wood groaning beneath his fists as it struggled not to splinter. Half a second later, I felt stubble brush along the side of my neck as Nik's mouth appeared beside my ear, his hot breath causing a tingle to rush down my spine. "Just try and go home with any man that's not me, Love. I doubt you'll like the consequences," he growled. His teeth clamped on my earlobe, pinching teasingly before he vanished, leaving me to gather myself from that encounter. I'll admit, I hadn't expected him to retaliate in quite that fashion and if he continued to do so, I may be in trouble.

Sighing in irritation at the slip in my composure, I finished getting ready, my spirits dampened slightly. Going out for the night seemed a little futile now. I already knew that there was no way I would be going home with any other man tonight. Just one touch from my husband had filled my thoughts with him once again and I knew there was no way anyone else could compare.

Glowering at my reflection as I tried to shove thoughts of Niklaus to the back of my mind, I finally made a decision that I may regret later. Reaching across my vanity, I picked up my phone and clicked on a contact.

" _I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. I thought you would still be livid."_

"Yeah, well I'm not the happiest with you right now, but I'll maybe consider forgiving you if you're willing to help distract me tonight. I need to get out and not have to think about anything."

" _You've come to the right person. I'll text you the address of the club we're going to. I hope you're ready to not remember anything tomorrow."_

"That sounds perfect, Rebekah," I said, a sad smile dancing across my lips.


End file.
